Maraudertale
by under-the-blue-moonlight
Summary: After being missing for a month, Remus Lupin's twin sister returns with a brand new set of...interesting...friends. After spending the rest of the summer hiding his true identity from his new family, Remus and his friends find a new subject on their Hogwarts timetable for their fourth year and the professor is all too familiar to the young lycanthrope.
1. Missing

One month.

That's how long it had been since he returned home from Hogwarts.

One month.

That's how long it had been since he found out she went missing.

Remus Lupin was sat in his room, looking out the window, thinking about his twin sister who had mysteriously disappeared four weeks earlier. He remembered the day he found out like it was yesterday...

 _'_ _You'll write over the summer?'_

 _'_ _Of course, Moony.'_

 _'_ _Well, Padfoot and I'd better be going.'_

 _'_ _Same. Bye, guys.'_

 _'_ _See ya, Wormtail. Well, Prongs, let's go.'_

 _'_ _Bye, Moony.'_

 _'_ _Bye.'_

 _As his three friends walk off, Remus is left alone on the platform. He looks around, trying to find his family. Eventually, he sees his parents and runs up to them, wrapping them in a hug._

 _'_ _Mum, Dad! I missed you!' he says, pulling away. He sees grim expressions on Hope and Lyall Lupin's faces. 'What's going on? Wait...where's Frisk?'_

 _'_ _She...she went missing,' Lyall says._

 _'_ _W-wait, what?!' Remus gasps. 'When? What happened?'_

 _'_ _A week ago,' Hope replies. 'I went in her room and...and she was gone.'_

Remus took a deep breath, forcing the back the tears. He and his twin had been inseparable. Even after the...incident...when they were both four, Remus and Frisk Lupin were closer than two peas in a pod.

In fact, when the incident had happened, Frisk had been the driving force that kept Remus from...well, ending it all. On multiple occasions, Remus thought about tying a noose around his neck and knocking away the stool, or getting a knife from the kitchen and slitting his wrists. Once, when he was ten, he had bought a pack of sleeping pills from the pharmacy and snuck them home to his room. He had just been about to swallow them all, hoping to end his life with an overdose, when Frisk came in. She wacked the pills from his hand and consoled him. Ever since, he'd never attempted suicide again.

While Frisk didn't possess magical abilities, like her brother, she did have something else. She had a great amount of strong determination that she seemed to spread to all those around her, especially Remus. It was because of this that he'd continued with his cursed life. However, since her disappearance, Remus had felt his determination and will to live slowly fade away.

Remus turned his head away from the window and stared at his wand in his hands. He took a deep breath before raising it to his chest.

'...Avada...Ked- '

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Remus looked from his bedroom door to his wand and back.

'Oh...come on,' he said, placing his wand in his pocket. Both his parents were at work and he felt obliged to answer the door.

He guessed death would have to wait.

He left his room and went into the hall, going up to the front door. He opened it and saw a skeleton.

Yes, reader, you read that correctly. A skeleton.

Remus began to wonder if he had successfully killed himself and this was the Grim Reaper coming to take him away.

The skeleton wore a blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath. It also wore black basketball shorts that had grey stripes on the sides. To top off its 'I can't be bothered' look, it wore a pair of pink slippers.

Not exactly what he imagined Death to look like when he read the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

'uh, hey,' the skeleton said. 'i'm sans. sans the skeleton. my family and i just moved in next door. my bro thought it would be fun to have a house warming party and invite the neighbours and forced me to do it. all the other houses i went to resulted in me having the door slammed in my face. heh, i guess this is already better progress. so, uh, you and your family wanna come?'

'Um...w-well, I, uh, sort of had plans...' Remus said.

'oh, okay. well, sorry for bothering ya,' Sans shrugged, turning away.

As the skeleton walked away, Remus began thinking. Maybe having a night of fun and laughs with his new neighbours might be nice before he kicked the bucket.

'Wait!' Remus called after Sans. 'What time should I come over?'

Sans' grin grew. 'sometime between five and six.'

'My parents will still be at work then but I can come,' Remus replied.

'sounds good, kid. i'll see ya there.' He began to turn and walk away. 'oh, wait, i'd better say: my bro and his friend, undyne, are gonna be cooking spaghetti. so, uh, unless you like burnt and/or disgusting spaghetti or are okay with eating tori's b-scotch and cinnamon pie all night, i'd bring a snack or something with ya.'

'Okay,' Remus replied. 'Well, I'll see you then. It was nice to meet you.'

'nice to meet you too,' Sans said, before vanishing in blue wisps.

Remus blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He had definitely just seen that.

Pushing the questions he had to the back of his mind, he turned back inside, shutting the door behind him.

He had some baking to do.


	2. Found

Remus closed the front door of his house and walked down the pavement, a box of brownies under his arm.

He was kind of nervous. I mean, it's not every day that a skeleton comes around your house to ask you to a house warming party. He looked up at the house he was walking towards. It had been on the market for months. People had looked around it but no one had bought it, given as it was so big and expensive. The only people who could afford it probably didn't want to live in a small town like that.

Remus went up to the door and knocked. A few moments later, the door was opened.

'hey, you came! i was getting worried you wouldn't turn up. i don't know how i would have explained that to paps,' Sans greeted. 'anyway, come on in, i'll introduce you to everyone.'

Sans lead Remus through the door and into the lounge. Sat on one of the sofas was a lizard woman wearing glasses and a lab coat and a goat man with a yellow beard who was wearing a knitted jumper that read 'Mr Dad Guy'. On the other sofa, there was a white ghost. Not like the ghosts at Hogwarts. This one had less detailed features compared to the ones Remus was familiar with. The final person in the room was a robot. It had pink and black metal plates, pink boots and had black hair, the fringe covering its right eye. It was posing on the sofa

'hey, guys, this is...' Sans paused. 'it just occurred to me that i never asked for your name.'

'Remus Lupin.'

'okay. guys, this is remus. remus, this is alphys, asgore, napstablook and...mettaton.'

Sans sneered the last name. Remus gathered that the small skeleton didn't really like the robot. The other four in the room said hello as Remus waved.

'alphys used to be the royal scientist in the underground, asgore's the king of monsters, napstablook's an up-coming dj and mettaton is...a metal-assed fucker.'

'Oh, Sans, I know you love me really,' Mettaton replied, winking. 'Everyone does.'

This reminded Remus of his friend from Hogwarts, Sirius Black, for some reason.

'i really don't,' Sans replied to the robot.

'Erm...Underground? Monsters?' Remus asked.

'man, i keep forgetting how little i told you when i met you,' Sans replied. 'basically, centuries ago, humans and monsters lived together on the surface. then, a war broke out between the two races. the humans won and forced monsters underground, sealing us there with a magic barrier. not long ago, a kid fell underground and broke the barrier, setting us free. now, we live here again. the kid acts as our ambassador to the humans and life's pretty sweet.'

'Woah...' Remus gasped. A single child saved an entire race from their underground prison?! Suddenly, being top of his class in most lessons at Hogwarts seemed really underwhelming.

'HOTTER!' a yell suddenly came from the kitchen. 'LET YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS TURN INTO BURNING FIRE!'

'I do not think that is the correct way to...'

'NGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!'

'well, i think that's my queue to introduce you to the others as well as stop them from burning the house down,' Sans said, leading Remus into the kitchen.

The room was basically split down the middle. On one side, a goat woman was pulling a delicious looking and smelling pie from an oven. On the other side, a blue fish woman with red hair and another skeleton, who was a lot taller than Sans and had a red scarf and... cool? ...outfit, were stood by a stove, boiling a pan of spaghetti. They were over heating it way too much.

'HOTTTTTTTTEEEEEERRRR!' the fish woman yelled as the tall skeleton turned up the stove's heat even more. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded the knob the tall skeleton was turning, and turned it back down to a lower heat.

'SANS!' the tall skeleton yelled. Remus turned to the smaller skeleton to see that his left eye socket was glowing blue with flecks of yellow.

'sorry, bro,' Sans said, blinking and turning his socket back to normal, 'but i'm not gonna let you burn the house down just after we bought it. anyway, guys, this is remus. remus, this is my brother, papyrus, undyne, the ex-head of the royal guard and toriel, the queen of monsters.'

'Ex-Queen,' Toriel corrected.

'HELLO, SECOND HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM DELIGHTED TO MEET YOU!' Papyrus said. It seemed he had no such thing as an inside voice.

'It's nice to meet you to,' Remus said. The boisterous yet slightly narcissistic tone of the skeleton reminded Remus of his school friend, James Potter.

'hey, where's the kid?' Sans asked.

'She's out getting some spider doughnuts from Muffet's,' Undyne replied.

'Oh, Sans, that reminds me, could you go get Flowey?' Toriel asked.

'sure,' Sans replied and left the room, going upstairs.

'Um...I brought some brownies with me,' Remus said.

'Oh, really? Wonderful!' Toriel said. 'Did you make them yourself?'

'Yeah, I did, actually,' Remus replied.

'I can't wait to try them!' The goat then added, whispering. 'It will be nice to have something else edible tonight.'

Almost as if solidifying her statement, Undyne asked, 'Uh, Toriel? Where do we keep the fire extinguisher?'

'I think it's best you go back into the living room, child,' Toriel told Remus. 'It's probably much safer in there.'

Remus did so, taking a seat next to Alphys.

'So, Remus,' Mettaton said, resting his head on a hand, 'why not tell us a bit about yourself?'

'Well, uh, there's not much to say...' Remus replied, scratching the back of his head. 'I'm a nerd, I guess.'

'Really?' Alphys asked. 'Uh, d-do you like anime?'

'I do, actually,' Remus replied. 'Death Note's my favourite one. L's my favourite character.'

'I'm gonna stop you right there before Alphys starts her anime lecture,' Mettaton said. 'Tell us about your school, friends, family. Just...anything but anime.'

'Well, I go to, um, Hogwarts School for...gifted children. I'm the top of most of my classes. I have three really good friends there. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are their names. As for family, well...I had a twin sister.'

'What do you mean "had"?' Asgore asked.

'A month ago, she went missing and was presumed dead.'

'Oh...well, I'm sorry for your loss,' Asgore said.

'No, it's okay. I shouldn't have mentioned it...'

'Don't worry! This party's already crap as it is. Talking about death won't make much of a difference,' a new voice spoke.

Sans was walking down the stairs, a flower pot in his hands. The flower in the pot had six yellow petals and a face.

'Howdy!' it said. 'I'm Flowey! Flowey the- '

'fuckface,' Sans finished the flower's sentence.

'I'd shut up if I were you, Smiley Trashbag,' Flowey growled, 'unless you want a face full of friendliness pellets.'

'he's soulless, so, if he says anything shitty to you, don't take it personally,' Sans told Remus, placing the flower on the coffee table.

'Wait, he literally has no soul?' Remus asked.

'Yeah...I, uh, s-sorta made him. i-i was doing experiments on m-making souls persisting after death and I w-w-wondered what would happen if you gave something w-without a soul the will to live,' Alphys explained. 'He was the result.'

'Howdy! I'm Flowey, your first fuck up!' Flowey said, giggling.

'Don't listen to him, Alphys,' Mettaton reassured. 'Only someone amazing could make a robot so fabulous!'

'Th-thanks, I guess...' Alphys replied.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a girl stepped into the living room.

'Sorry, I'm late. The queue at Muffet's was really long,' she said.

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be...

Yet the shoulder length brown hair, blue jumper with purple stripes and seemingly closed eyes were all too familiar.

'remus, this is- '

'Frisk...' Remus interrupted Sans. 'You're alive... You're alive!'

He ran up to his twin and pulled her into a hug.

'I missed you so much! I just...I can't believe it!'

'Uh...' Frisk looked hesitant. 'You must have mistaken me for someone else. I... don't think I've ever met you.'

'...What?'

 **Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **To HRTG1027: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **To pandaxoom: Well, this is the kid who turns into a bloodthirsty beast once a month and sees all sorts of wacky creatures on a daily basis at Hogwarts. He's probably like, 'Yup, same shit as always.'**

 **To Quartermass: I always like stories with dark beginnings. They really draw you in. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **To CartrigeReality: Well, it's safe to say his reunion with Frisk didn't start the way he hoped... And, also, thank you! I've read quite a few Undertale/Harry Potter crossovers but didn't see many ideas like this so, when it came to me, I felt like I needed to share it. I hope you keep enjoying it.**


	3. Forgotten

'Frisk, this...this isn't funny,' Remus said. 'As much as I like pranks... you've been missing for a month, now isn't the time.'

'I'm sorry, I...' Frisk said, 'I don't remember you.'

'You don't...? But how can you not remember?' Remus replied, tears welling in his eyes. 'I'm your twin brother!'

'F-Frisk is your t-t-twin?!' Alphys gasped.

'Wait, WHAT?!' Undyne yelled, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen with Papyrus and Toriel.

'It does make sense...' Mettaton said. 'Frisk fell down a month ago, which is when Remus said his sister disappeared.'

'Remus, do you know where your sister was last seen?' Asgore asked.

'My mum said the last report of her whereabouts was at Mt Ebott,' Remus said.

'Which is where the entrance to the Underground is located...' Toriel said.

Everyone looked at Frisk.

'But I don't remember having a brother!' Frisk said. 'All I remember from before I fell is...is... uh...'

Frisk looked lost. Remus felt like he'd been hit with a cruciatus curse. Couldn't she remember him? Their mum and dad? Had all those times they'd spent together really just faded away to nothing?

'frisk,' Sans suddenly said. He still had his trademark smile on but something about his tone made Remus shiver. 'can i talk to you in private, please?'

He didn't even give Frisk a chance to reply, grabbing her arm and doing the disappearing thing he'd done outside Remus' house earlier that day, taking Frisk with him.

Noticing his confused face, Papyrus told Remus, 'SANS CAN TELEPORT! IT'S REALLY COOL, BUT IT MAKES HIM EVEN LAZIER.'

Meanwhile, Sans appeared with Frisk in his room. He turned to the human, a pissed off expression on his face.

'are you fucking kidding me? you have RESET some many times you can't even remember your own twin brother?!'

'We don't know if he is actually my brother!' Frisk replied, defensively.

'how many girls called frisk went missing a month ago at mt ebott? because i only know of one,' Sans said.

'Look, Sans, I've said I'm sorry for the RESETs so many times,' Frisk said. 'I don't know what else to do! I'm sorry!'

'i'm not the one you should be apologising to. kid, there's something i need to tell you. when, i went to remus' house this morning, before i knocked on his door, i saw his through his bedroom window. he was holding something up to his chest whilst crying. i couldn't see exactly what it was but it was pointed. i can only presume it was a knife. kid, i think you going missing really messed up your bro. the fact you can't remember him is probably killing him more than that knife would've. so go down there and apologise, dammit!'

Frisk sighed.

'How do I apologise to someone I don't even remember?'

Meanwhile, Remus was sat on the sofa, tears trickling down his cheeks.

'I can't believe she doesn't remember me,' he sighed. 'I always thought we had an unbreakable connection.'

'Get over it, cry baby!' Flowey sneered. 'A lot worse things can happen to a sibling and, believe me, I know.'

'Connection...' Alphys said. 'I have an idea! I-I think I know we c-can prove you're F-Frisk's brother to her.'

'How?' Remus asked.

'Well, every being has a soul. In the Underground, I did a lot of experiments on souls and I discovered two things: Soul Bonds and Soul Connections. Soul Bonds are formed when two beings fall in love. The strength of the bond depends on the strength of the love and the compatibility of two people. For example, Undyne and I have a strong bond- '

'Of course, we do!' Undyne yelled.

'And I'm guessing Dreemurr and I are at the opposite end of the spectrum,' Toriel said.

'Uh...actually, you two had really strong bond when you were together. ANYWAY!' Alphys quickly changed the subject. 'Soul Connections are even stronger than Soul Bonds. Soul Connections are formed between close relatives. So, for example, Sans and Papyrus have one. If Frisk and you were as close as you say you were, Remus, then all we have to do is check if you have a Soul Connection!'

'that would work.'

Remus almost had a heart attack, having not noticed Sans appearing next to him. Frisk was there as well, her face almost expressionless.

'O-okay, I just need to get my soul-scanning headset. Th-then we can start!'

Alphys disappeared up the stairs as Sans turned to Remus.

'you know how to summon your soul, kid?'

Remus shook his head as Frisk took a seat on the sofa next to him.

'well, watch frisk, then,' Sans replied. 'she'll show you how it's done.'

Frisk put a hand on her chest. She then pulled her hand forward, away from her chest, as if pulling something. Suddenly, a red, glowing heart appeared in front of her.

'there you go. that's a human soul,' Sans said as Alphys came downstairs, holding what looked an awfully lot like a VR headset.

'A-are we ready?' she asked Sans.

'almost. just gotta summon remus' soul. kid, as it's your first time, i'll do it for ya.'

Sans outstretched his hand and used his magic to draw out Remus' soul.

As he did, everyone in the room gasped.

'it can't be...'

'Th-that doesn't m-m-make any sense!'

Remus' soul, like Frisk's, was a glowing red heart. Unlike hers, however, it was upside down.

 **Heya, guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just on holiday and was, unfortunately, without my laptop and unable to write. But now I'm back!**

 **To Guest: Flowey - the epitome of asshole. I love how much I hate him, and I hate how often I relate to him.**

 **To Myra the Dovahkiin: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to update a bit sooner this time.**

 **To CartrigeReality: Ah, yes. Ripping apart my readers' hearts is such fun. But, of course, I learnt from the best. Right, Rowling?**


	4. Connection

'Why's it upside down?' Remus asked. 'Is...is that normal?'

'well...it's normal for monster souls,' Sans replied. 'human souls, not so much.'

'W-wait, you're not focusing on the silver lines on it?' Alphys asked.

'silver lines?' Sans asked, looking closer at Remus' soul.

Remus was kinda nervous as everyone started staring into his soul.

Huh. He never thought he'd use that phrase literally.

'There really are grey lines on it!' Toriel gasped.

'Any chance I can look at my soul?' he asked, wanting to see what they were talking about. Everyone leant back as he got a good look at the culmination of his being.

Across the upside down red heart were three silver diagonal lines. They almost looked like... claw marks.

Oh no.

OH NO.

'Uh...maybe we can look into this later,' he said, desperately trying to divert attention away from the silver marks. 'I think we should carry on with trying to look for the soul connection.'

'O-oh, I forgot about that,' Alphys said, placing the soul-scanning headset on her head. As she did so, Remus noticed Sans and Flowey giving his soul wary looks.

Alphys pressed a few buttons on the side of the headset. Through the googles, the room was completely black. She couldn't see anything except the two souls. Between the souls was a string of red aura connecting the two. The aura coming from Remus' soul was stronger that that coming from Frisk's but it was there.

She took her headset off.

'There's a connection.'

Remus turned to look at Frisk, unaware everyone else was doing the same.

'I... I still don't remember,' she sighed.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Remus suddenly got an idea.

'Frisk, can I just...speak to you in private?'

'Uh...okay.'

The two of them went upstairs and into Frisk's room. Remus turned to Frisk and immediately put his plan into action.

'I'm a wizard. I can use magic. I gained the ability from our dad, Lyall Lupin. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Creatures. When we were younger, Dad created and enacted the Werewolf Restriction Act. However, many werewolves grew angry for what he did. One, by the name of Fenrir Greyback, decided to get extreme revenge. One full moon night, when we were four, he broke into my room. He transformed and, before I could call out, he attacked me. By the time Dad came in, it was too late. Greyback had bitten me, infecting me with lycanthropy.'

Remus pulled his collar to the side, revealing the bite scar on his shoulder.

'My condition caused me to slip into a deep depression as the years went by. I started having suicidal thoughts. Mum and Dad didn't notice but you did. You helped me so much. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. While most people discriminate against werewolves, you didn't care about what I was and treated me like I was I no different to anyone else. Don't you remember any of that?'

Frisk had her head hung and didn't respond.

'Heh...this is the most I've cried in one day,' Remus sighed, feeling tears well in his eyes for the fourth time that day.

'When we were ten, I walked in on you about to take an overdose.'

Remus froze before looking up at Frisk.

'I stopped you just before you could. From then on, I made a vow to myself. I wasn't gonna let it happen again. Whilst on the outside, I was strong and determined, on the inside, I was terrified. Terrified that, one day, I'd go into your room and find I was too late.'

Frisk looked up at Remus. She had tears streaming down her face.

'I remember now. That's why I ran away to Mt Ebott. I didn't want to risk having to live through that.'

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before pulling each other into their arms.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I forgot! I'm the worst sister ever!'

'It's okay,' Remus replied. 'You're back and you remember now and that's all that matters.'

They pulled away from each other.

'Oh, man... I feel like an asshole,' Frisk sighed.

'Don't. I mean, I'm guessing you went through a whole lot in the Underground and it probably made your memories of before a bit hazy,' Remus replied. 'Speaking of that...any chance I can hear the tale of your adventures Underground? The Undertale, if you will?'

'Good idea! Come on, I'll tell it with the help of the others!'

The reunited twins ran downstairs. As they did, Remus felt something he hadn't in a while.

He was filled with determination.

 **Things are finally looking up for Werewolf McWerewolf, aren't they?**

 **To CartrigeReality: Well, the fact it's upside down isn't because of that. I think you'll find upside down human souls aren't as rare as they appear. The silver marks described in this chapter, however...yeah, they're very rare.**


	5. Souls

When Remus and Frisk told the others that Frisk remembered everything, they had all been overjoyed. Well...except Flowey. After, the monsters and Frisk told Remus the story of the Underground. Or the Undertale, as Remus had dubbed it.

They explained how Frisk fell and was taken in by Toriel. How she left and Papyrus tried to capture her with puzzles before going on a date with her. How she was almost killed by Undyne but they became friends thanks to Papyrus and a cooking lesson. How she helped Alphys with her anxiety and starred in Mettaton's shows. How she was judged by Sans. How she faced Asgore only to be saved by her new friends. How she was going to stay Underground with her new family and not killing for freedom. How the barrier mysteriously broke and they came to the surface.

After, Undyne, Papyrus and Toriel went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the food.

'I gathered from the story that monster souls aren't as powerful as human souls,' Remus said, 'but what's actually the difference?'

'i'll explain this,' Sans said, standing. 'there's a whiteboard in your lab, right, alphys?'

'Yeah.'

Sans clicked his fingers and the whiteboard appeared in the room.

'okay,' he began, picking up a black pen. He drew a line down the middle of the white board. 'let's start with monster souls.'

He drew an upside down white heart on the side he labelled 'monster'.

'monster souls are all the same. they're made up of love, hope, compassion and, the main thing, magic.'

He wrote the words as he said them, putting 'magic' in block caps and circling it.

'i'll come back to magic later. now, on the other hand, there's human souls. human souls are made up of two things. the first is a substance called determination, which is the will to keep on living. this allows human souls to persist after death. the other thing they're made up of is their main trait.'

On the other side of whiteboard, labelled 'human', he drew nine hearts, each a different colour.

'the most common of these traits are patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness and justice.'

He wrote the words next to the light blue, orange, dark blue, purple, green and yellow hearts respectively.

'then there are the three rarest souls. pink is fear. the pink soul isn't natural. centuries ago, a human corrupted and changed their soul to it to make themselves more powerful. there's no record of anyone having a fear soul since then.

'black is hate. once again, hate is not usually naturally occurring. usually, a person's soul is corrupted by hate after committing an extreme crime – for example, mass murder – and finding enjoyment and delight in it and the pain they cause. they can occur naturally, but it is extremely rare. i've only ever heard of one being with a hate soul, at that was because of corruption.

'the final rare soul is the red soul. this one, the one both you and frisk have, is pure determination. it's a very powerful thing...and a very dangerous thing, if in the wrong hands.

'there is one final human soul, which is the most common of all. the grey soul. grey souls have no trait, just the small amount of determination all human souls have, minus the red one, as it has more.

'when it comes to magic and determination, they are complete opposites. monsters, being made up of magic and having very little physical matter, their bodies can't handle it and melt, like alphys' experiments. on the other hand, there is no record of a human possessing magic. well, except the creation of the barrier, but that's the only thing.'

As Sans finished, Remus and Frisk shared a look, knowing that was untrue.

 _Well, at least now I know why my soul's upside down,_ Remus thought to himself. _Because, just like monsters, I possess magic. And the silver lines, I guess that's all thanks to Greyback._

'that's basically everything there is to know about souls,' Sans concluded, teleporting the whiteboard back to Alphys' lab.

'THE FOOD IS READY!' Papyrus announced, coming back into the living room.

'good timing,' Sans sighed. 'i'm famished.'

Remus couldn't agree more. It had been a very long day, after all.

 **Sorry this chapter's so short! There might be a few shorter ones here and there, like this one, but I'll try to make sure I have longer ones as well. Not much else to say... I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	6. Family

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. As they talked, they ended up back on the topic of Remus' time at school. He told them all about the many pranks him and his friends had done, leaving out all the magic stuff, of course.

'So, Sirius isn't allowed there anymore.'

'man,' Sans chuckled, taking a swig of ketchup, 'the stuff you've done puts my whoopie cushion in the hand trick to shame.'

'I don't know, Sans,' Frisk replied. 'The first time you used that trick on me, it really...blew me away!'

Papyrus let out a groan. 'HUMAN, WHY?!'

'good one, kid,' Sans chuckled.

'Wait, you lived in Snowdin in the Underground, right?' Remus asked.

'yup.'

'Papyrus, you do realise that the name of Snowdin is a pun on the phrase "snowed in", right?' Remus asked.

Papyrus seemingly froze for a second before standing up and walking from the room.

'I think you broke him, punk,' Undyne said.

'I'll go talk to him,' Mettaton said, standing.

'nope!' Sans quickly stood. 'he's my brother. i'll get him.'

Sans glared at Mettaton, who glared back, before teleporting from the room.

'Well, I think I'll get a drink while I'm up,' Mettaton said, disappearing into the kitchen.

'What's the deal with those two?' Remus asked those left in the room.

'We...don't really know,' Undyne said. 'Sans just really seems to hate him.'

'Don't tell Mettaton I told you...' Napstablook spoke for the first time. 'He has a crush on Papyrus...'

'OH MY TOBY FOX, REALLY?!' Alphys gasped.

'I SHIP IT!' Undyne yelled.

'Ship what?' Mettaton came back in the room.

'Uh...Sans and Frisk!' Alphys quickly said.

'Wait, WHAT?!' Frisk yelled as Remus burst out with laughter.

'Oooh!' Mettaton smirked. 'I definitely ship it!'

'I'm out!' Frisk stood and walked from the room. As she did, Papyrus and Sans came back in.

'what's with her?' Sans asked.

Alphys started sweating, Mettaton smirked evilly and Remus was attempting to stop laughing.

'what's going on?'

'N-NOTHING! Nothing at all...' Alphys lied.

'Wow, veeery convincing, Alphys,' Flowey said, rolling his eyes.

Sans, confused, sat down next to Remus who had finally stopped laughing, but his face was still slightly red.

'Hey, what's the time?' Remus asked.

'Quarter to ten,' Asgore said.

'What?! I have to go, my parents are probably really worried,' Remus said, standing.

'Do you have to go?' Frisk, who'd just re-entered the room, asked.

'Yeah, sorry,' Remus replied. 'Wait, um...when do you want to see Mum and Dad again? You can come now, or...'

'I'd rather tomorrow,' Frisk replied. 'I think I need to prepare first.'

'Okay,' Remus said. 'Well, it was nice to meet you all. It'll be good to have some friends hang out with for the rest of summer.'

'Hold on,' Mettaton said, 'you mean " _more_ friends to hang out with", right?'

'Uh... I don't really have any of friends around here. James, Sirius, Peter and Lily are my only real friends. Sirius and James live in London, Peter lives in Reading and Lily lives in Spinner's End. They're really far away so they can't really come to my place a lot.'

That was a plain lie. Distance was no problem, thanks to the Floo Network. The real reason was because of the problem of attempting to avoid full moons.

'Well, these guys technically aren't your friends,' Frisk said.

'What?' Remus asked. Oh Merlin, had he done something wrong? Had he offended them? Or had they somehow found why his soul is the way it is?

'These guys are my new family and, since we're siblings, they're your family too!' Frisk explained.

'kid's right. that is how family trees work,' Sans said.

'Wait, family?' Remus was shocked. He'd found it hard enough to believe he'd be walking away from that party with a sister and some new friends, but _family?!_ That was... Merlin...

'Well, only if you want us to be,' Toriel said.

'So, whaddya say, punk?' Undyne asked.

'I... Okay. Yeah, family!' Remus said.

Frisk smiled widely.

'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, REMUS!' Papyrus yelled, putting an arm around Remus.

Sans added, 'it's crazy. you're gonna love it.'

'Well, I have to go. Bye!' Remus said.

The rest said their farewells, Frisk giving Remus a hug, before he left.

As he stepped outside, he felt an ache in his muscles and bones. He looked to the sky to see the almost full moon shining over him.

'So beautiful, yet so cruel...' he sighed.

As he walked down the pavement, he pulled his wand from his pocket.

'No killing curses today,' he sighed. 'And, hopefully not ever.'

What he didn't notice was Sans watching him leave.

Sans had been suspicious of the kid ever since he saw his soul. Humans aren't meant to have upside down souls, and they're certainly not meant to have silver lines on their souls. Silver souls didn't even exist!

Not to mention all those scars he had. Where on earth had he gotten them?

Sans watched as Remus left the house and saw him tense up as he stepped into the moonlight. He watched the boy look up to the sky and sigh.

'So beautiful, yet so cruel...' he heard him say.

What did that mean?

As Remus walked down the pavement, Sans still kept an eye on him. He saw as the boy pulled a fancy looking stick from his pocket. Remus muttered something Sans couldn't hear before placing the stick back in his pocket.

'SANS, CAN YOU READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY?'

Sans came away from the window at the sound of Papyrus' voice.

'sure thing, bro,' he said, heading up the stairs. However, his mind was stuck on one question.

 _What was that stick for?_


	7. Pain

Everything hurt.

Remus opened his eyes. His arms ached, his legs throbbed, his head pounded and he felt nauseous.

Damn the full moon.

He sat up, attempting to ignore the extreme pain shooting throughout his body. He held his head in his hands.

Suddenly, the memories of the day before returned. He whistled and his owl, Jack, flew through the window. The owl perched on the end of his bed. Remus leant over and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from his bedside table and started writing a letter.

 _Hey, Frisk. I can't really come round to see you today (you know why). You can still come round and see Mum and Dad, though. If you do, make sure to pay me a visit. I'll be slowly dying in my room._

 _Hopefully, I'll see you later,_

 _Remus_

He handed the letter to Jack.

'Deliver this to Frisk. She's next door,' he said, his voice hoarse.

Jack hooted before flying out the window. Remus sighed and leant back on his pillow. The door to his room opened and his mother stepped.

'Morning,' Hope said. 'How are you feeling?'

'Terrible,' Remus replied, 'but I'm used to it.'

Hope gave her son a sad smile.

'Bacon sandwich for breakfast?' she asked.

Remus nodded. He always had a craving for meat around full moons. Just like he had a craving for chocolate the rest of the time.

Hope left the room and, as she did so, Jack flew back in. He dropped a small note on Remus' lap before going over to his cage, climbing in it, closing the door of it with his beak and falling asleep.

Remus picked up the note. Hardly anything was written on it. He read it aloud to himself.

'Three, two, one...'

'Remus!'

Remus' head snapped up, causing a sharp pain to go through it. Frisk and Sans were stood there, at the end of his bed.

'Sorry,' Frisk said. 'We didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's fine,' Remus responded, smiling through the pain.

'jesus, frisk wasn't lying when she said you were really sick,' Sans said. 'you look like shit.'

Remus had gone through enough transformations to know he was as pale as a snowman and had bags under his eyes as dark as James' hair.

'I don't particularly feel that great, either,' he replied.

'Here, I brought you this.' Frisk reached into her pocket and pulled out a brand-name chocolate bar and gave it to her brother.

'Thank you so much!' he smiled opening it and taking a bite. His eyes sparkled and Frisk laughed.

'I forgot how addicted you are,' she chuckled.

Sans raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

 _a kid with a determination soul who has an addiction to chocolate_ , he thought to himself. _way too familiar for my liking..._

'C'mon,' Remus said, as he finished the chocolate bar. 'Dad's at work, but Mum's downstairs. You ready to see her again?'

'Yep,' Frisk replied, 'but you shouldn't get up. You need to rest!'

'It's okay, I'm fine,' Remus said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He winced, biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming. 'See? Fine...'

'At least let me help you,' Frisk said. She put her arm around Remus and helped him stand.

'Thanks,' he said through his teeth, still trying not to scream in pain.

'i'll make things easier for ya,' Sans said. He placed at hand on Frisk's shoulder and teleported the three of them.

The actually experience of teleporting was actually relatively familiar to Remus. It didn't feel too different to Flooing and apparation. Well, side-along apparation. He'd never apparated himself before, given he was too young and hadn't had any apparation lessons at Hogwarts.

There were a few differences, of course. The main difference was the fact that, for less than a millisecond, the three of them were seemingly in a void. They were surrounded for complete and utter darkness. Remus swore, however, that he saw a figure stood in the darkness. They seemed to be a skeleton, only melted and they had two cracks in their skull.

As quickly as it had come, the void was gone. The three were just by the door into the kitchen. Remus was glad his sister was holding him up because, if she weren't, he would have flopped to the floor.

'Whoa...' he gasped.

'you'll get used to it,' Sans smiled, winking.

'Mum's in there,' Remus said, nodding his head towards the door to the kitchen. 'You ready?'

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Frisk said, taking a deep breath.

'i'll wait out here,' Sans said. 'don't wanna freak out your mum or anything.'

Remus and Frisk stepped into the kitchen. Hope was facing away from them, slicing bread rolls.

'Hey, Mum,' Remus smiled. 'Look who came home.'

'Remus, what are you doing up?! You have to- '

Hope froze.

'Hi, Mum,' Frisk smiled.

'Frisk... you're alive... You're alive!'

Hope ran over to her daughter and enwrapped her in a hug.

'I can't believe this! You're...you're actually here!' She paused before asking: 'Where were you? What happened?'

'I sorta fell into a mountain filled with monsters, who I befriended and helped free from their underground prison,' Frisk explained.

'...Frisk, tell me the truth. This is nothing to joke about!' Hope said, sternly.

'She's not lying!' Remus said. 'And...we proof.'

Frisk caught onto what he meant and called through the door, 'Sans!'

The skeleton walked into the room, much to Hope's surprise.

'heya, i'm sans the skeleton,' he said. 'nice to meet ya.'

'He's one of the frie... family I made in the Underground,' Frisk said. 'Us and the others just so happened to move in next door. Oh, that is alright, isn't it? That I live next door? I mean, those guys are just as much my family now as you are. I'll still come round here every day! And you can come round whenever you want. I'll also sleep round here... _those_ nights.'

Sans once again rose a metaphorical eyebrow. What did she mean by ' _those_ nights'?

'Of course,' Hope said. 'I'm just so glad you're okay. Wait until I tell your father!'

'I should properly get back to bed,' Remus said.

'i got it.' Sans then teleported three of them back to Remus' room, surprising Hope once again.

Remus, with help from Frisk, got back in bed, wincing and...

Sans began to wonder if he was hearing things, because he swore he heard Remus whimper a few times, like a dog.

Frisk didn't seem to notice, so Sans presumed he was hearing things.

'i'd better go back. the sofa won't nap on itself,' he said. 'you coming, frisk?'

'Nah, I'm gonna stay here with Remus,' she responded.

'Frisk, you don't have to,' Remus said.

'I want to,' she said. 'And, anyway, I need to make up for the month I was gone, to both you and Jack.' She went up to the sleeping owl and gave him a stroke on the head through the bars of the cage.

'welp, i'm heading off. see ya later.'

And so Sans teleported away. He sighed.

 _Boy, did that raise more questions than it answered._

 **Full Moon next chapter. What will happen?! You'll find out soon!**

 **To poplasia: Thanks for the tips! I'll keep it in mind. As for the apostrophes, I will keep using them this way, only because, in lots of books (including Harry Potter) single apostrophes are used for speech and double speech marks are used for speech within speech. I'm used to reading and writing this way and will keep doing it. I'm really sorry if you prefer it the other way, but this is just how I'm comfortable doing it.**

 **To Myra the Dovahkiin: Glad you're still enjoying it! Also, Sans is older. In this story, Sans is currently 18 and Papyrus is 16. It's personally how I see their ages.**

 **To CartrigeReality: You're about to find out...**

 **To HRTG1027: Thank you! Happy you're enjoying it still.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Moon

'DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE SANS AND FRISK ARE?'

'Frisk texted me. She said she was staying round Remus' house tonight. I don't know about Sans, though.'

'Probably at Grillby's.'

'BUT I CHECKED THERE ON THE WAY BACK FROM MY DAILY JOG! HE WASN'T THERE.'

Papyrus was pacing back and forth in the living room. Where on earth had his lazy brother gotten to?

'Papyrus, I'm sure there's no reason to be worried,' Toriel reassured him. 'He's eighteen years old, legally an adult. He can take care of himself.'

'Can he?' Undyne asked. 'Doesn't he wear slippers all day? And drink ketchup straight from the bottle? And what even is his actual job?!'

This seemed to make Papyrus even more paranoid. He was making 'nyeh's of worry.

'NYEH... I'M GOING TO CALL METTATON!'

'nope.'

Sans had suddenly teleported into the room in front of Papyrus.

'SANS! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED!'

'i was just at grillby's. no big deal,' Sans replied.

'See? I told you!' Undyne said.

'welp, i'm gonna go take a nap,' Sans said, going up the stairs. 'see ya, guys.'

Sans hadn't been to Grillby's. That had been a lie. He'd actually been at his lab.

And the library. And Alphys' lab. And the 'librarby'.

He'd been doing research into human souls. Specifically, trying to find record of a human with an upside down soul. There were none. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing.

He sighed as he went into his room. That kid... he was just so... mysterious. He had too many secrets.

 _heh. i'm one to talk,_ Sans thought as he opened his window. He leant on the window sill and stared at the sky.

The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the horizon, casting an orange glow across the sky. It was definitely a lot more appealing to look at than the stone ceiling of the Underground.

His eyes ended up travelling down to one of the windows of the house next door. Through it, he saw Frisk, Remus, Hope and a man, presumably Frisk and Remus' father.

Remus, he noted, looked like absolute shit. Even worse than he had that morning. He was as pale as...well, a skeleton. His forehead was dripping with sweat and he seemed seconds away from fainting.

Frisk stood and left the room, heading to the kitchen. Their father checked his watched before also standing. He went up to Remus and helped the sickly boy stand. The two of them went down a corridor to a very strong looking metal door. Their father opened it and Remus stumbled inside. Sans could now see the door lead to the basement. After Remus had gone inside, their father closed the door and shut the many locks on it.

Frisk came out from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand. She kissed her parents goodnight before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Sans blinked, mouth slightly agape.

Remus' parents had locked him in the basement!

'holy shit... holy shit!'

Sans didn't know what to do. Should he tell the others? Should he call the police? No...he should tell Frisk. She should know first.

He swiftly teleported away.

Frisk yawned as she climbed into bed. She shut her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. She just couldn't, however. She was too worried.

 _Remus has gone through this dozens of time before,_ she told herself. _It'll be fine. He'll be okay._

She kept reassuring herself and slowly began to drift off...

'frisk!'

She was snapped back into consciousness by the familiar voice.

'Sans...' Frisk groaned. 'Are you aware what time it is? I know you don't sleep at night because of your nightmares, but some of us do.'

'sorry, kiddo, but this is important. REALLY important.' He sat on the edge of Frisk's bed. 'i was just in my room and i ended up glancing through a window of your house and... kid, i saw your parents lock remus in the basement.'

 _Shit._

'Uh...'

Oh god, what should she say? She couldn't tell him! What to do, what to do...

'wait, frisk, you knew about this?!' Sans gasped.

'Um...w-well, I... uh...'

'kid, you realise that what your parents have done is child abuse? i mean, child neglect. i mean... uh... one of the two, i don't know which one,' Sans said.

'Sans, I know it looks bad, but...' Frisk replied, 'there's a reason for it! The thing is, Remus... Remus is... UGH! I can't tell you!'

'kid, does this have anything to do with his soul?' Sans asked.

'Maaaaybe,' Frisk responded. 'It may or may not be relate to the silver lines on it.'

'please tell me,' Sans begged. 'you don't understand how desperate i've been to find out what's with remus' soul. all day i've been researching it. i got nothing!'

'...I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but- '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!'

The scream ran through the house. Frisk glanced out her window. The sun was down and the full moon was shining brightly.

'kid... what the actual fuck?!' Sans asked.

'Sans, just go! I've already said I can't tell you!' Frisk adamantly stated.

'why not?!' Sans growled, growing frustrated.

'Because it will ruin his life!' Frisk answered. 'So many of the joys of life normal people take for granted have been ripped away from him because of his condition! He didn't even have any friends until he started going to Hogwarts, and that's only because he hides his condition from them as well! And, Sans, I'm not gonna let his newest friends and family find out the truth and ditch him just because you couldn't keep your nose out of other people's business! So leave and stop asking questions, because, trust me when I say, you really don't wanna know the answers to them.'

Sans just stared at Frisk for a few seconds before teleporting away. Frisk sighed and leant back on her pillow.

 _I hate full moons._

 **Sorry it's been a while. As always, thanks for reading!**

 **To MrMrMANGOMILK: Sorry about the length. It can vary from chapter but most are kinda short.**

 **To HRTG1027: I forgot stuff like that all the time. My memory is terrible. But I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.**

 **To CartrigeReality: Thanks! Don't really know what else to say... Merlin, I'm terrible at taking compliments.**

 **To Guest: ... She starts out that way. But, who knows, maybe they can find a way to change her?**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Morning

'SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?'

'uggggggghhhhh.'

'SANS?'

'I think that was a "No".'

Sans was led face down on the sofa. Undyne and Papyrus were watching him as he led there, unmoving.

'SANS, YOU'VE BEEN ACTING VERY WEIRD THESE PAST FEW DAYS. WHAT'S GOING ON?' Papyrus asked, voice filled with concern.

'i've been doing research. a lot of research. and i've come to to virtually no conclusion,' Sans replied, his voice muffled by the sofa cushions. 'i've decided to give up.'

'SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!' Papyrus gasped. 'IF THERE'S ANY KNOWLEDGE I WISH TO PASS ONTO YOU, IT'S THAT YOU MUST NEVER GIVE UP, NO MATTER WHAT!'

'I gotta agree with Paps,' Undyne said. 'Hey, if you're this desperate, maybe we can help you.'

'THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!' Papyrus agreed.

'So, what is it you were researching?'

Sans turned his head slightly to look at the other skeleton and the fish who were looking at him expectantly, waiting for a reply. He sighed.

 _i guess there's no harm in telling them._

'i was trying find out some stuff relating to the kid.'

'What do you need to find out about Frisk?' Undyne asked.

'no, not her. the other kid. remus,' Sans clarified.

'Seriously? All this fuss because of him?' Undyne sighed. 'So what if his soul's a bit weird? He seems like a perfectly good kid. I mean, top of his classes, good friends, pretty awesome baking skills and an anime fan? He's basically a prodigy!'

'you don't understand. i think there's a lot more to him than meets the eye,' Sans, said, sitting up on the sofa. 'last night, i saw his parents lock him in the basement. all night.'

'WHAT?!' Undyne and Papyrus gasped.

'i know. i, of course, teleported over to frisk to tell her. turns out she knew about it!'

'Hold up,' Undyne stopped him. 'Are you telling me that Frisk, the pacifist child that saved the Underground with just love and determination alone, allowed child abuse?!'

'AND TO HER OWN BROTHER?!' Papyrus added.

'i was shocked too, so i asked her about it,' Sans continued. 'she wouldn't tell me much, so this is all i know:

'he suffers from a condition, or at least that's what she called it. apparently, people are kinda prejudiced against those with this condition and so he has to hide it from everyone, even his friends. that's why she wouldn't tell me what it was; she was afraid we would ditch him if we knew. it's also apparently REALLY SUPER DUPER painful, given as when I was round there, I heard him scream really loudly. frisk also said it's related to the silver lines on his soul.

'that's all the info i've got. any ideas?'

His two friends pondered for moment before both shaking their heads.

'We got nothing. But, hey, maybe Alphys knows something!' Undyne said. 'I'll go ask her!'

She stood and ran from the house, leaving the two skeleton brothers alone, but not for long.

'SANS THE SKELETON!' a yell ran through the house. Frisk stormed into the room, pissed the hell off.

'oh... i forgot i did that last night...'

Frisk had marker drawn all over her face. Some of the doodles included a pink moustache, black cat whiskers, a monocle and on her forehead, she had – causing Sans to have to cover the eye sockets of his brother – a very detailed drawing of male genitailia.

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' Frisk growled.

'hey, paps, y'know, we should probably go with undyne,' Sans said before swiftly teleporting away.

Frisk grumbled to herself as she made her way back to the house next door. She made sure to avoid her mother, not wanting her to see her vandalised face, and went to her father's study.

'Dad, you mind helping me?'

Lyall Lupin turned away from his desk, looking at his daughter. He didn't know whether to be shocked or to laugh.

'A friend of mine decided to pay me a visit last night,' Frisk said. 'You mind using a spell to get rid of the marker?'

'Okay,' Lyall said. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Frisk's face. He flicked it and the marker disappeared.

'Is it gone?' Frisk asked.

'Yes, it's gone,' Lyall replied.

'Good. Hey, can I go and see Remus now?'

'Fine. But be careful, okay?'

'I will be.'

Frisk turned and left the room and ran upstairs. She went up to the door to Remus' room and opened it. She took a step inside to see her brother, led in his bed, out cold. He had a bandage around his head, blood seeping through it, as well as numerous new scratches on his face. Frisk couldn't see below that as his duvet was covering him.

Frisk perched on the end of Remus' bed. As she did so, the bed let out a loud creak. Remus shifted and his eyes opened up.

'Hey, Remus,' Frisk said, giving her brother a small smile.

Remus didn't respond. Instead, he shrunk down, peeking over the top of his duvet. He let out a small whimper.

Frisk sighed. Depending on how bad the moon was, sometimes, when Remus transformed back, part of his mind still belonged to the wolf. This, depending on the wolf's mood, can make him act a bit animalistic, extremely savage or sometimes he just ends up acting like an adorable puppy.

Frisk braced herself in case Remus tried to attack her and she had to make a run for it.

'Remus? It's me, Frisk,' she said. 'It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you.'

Remus continued to look at her cautiously. He didn't seem overly hostile, so Frisk decided she was safe.

Suddenly, her phone went off. Remus let out a small growl at the sudden noise. Frisk pulled out her phone and answered.

'H-Hey, Frisk,' Alphys' voice spoke through it. 'Um... so, h-how's your brother?'

'...By any chance to Sans ask you to call me and ask that?' Frisk asked.

'Uh... B-BYE!' Alphys quickly hung up the phone.

'Is he gonna get everyone involved?!' Frisk was tempted to kick something. 'Can't he just keep to his own business?!' She sighed. 'Well...I guess, since term starts next week, you'll be off to Hogwarts. Then you won't have to deal with this.'

She turned to her brother and gave him a small smile.

'F-Fr.. Frisk...' Remus managed to say.

Frisk smiled again. Looks like he was regaining his humanity.

'I'd better go,' Frisk said, standing. 'I promised my friend, Monster Kid, that I'd meet him at the park. Bye, Remus.'

'B-bye.'

Frisk turned and left the room.

 _I think I'm gonna pay Sans a quick visit before I go to the park._

 **Sorry it's been so long since I updated! My parents banned me from my laptop for a week, but I've got it back now.**

 **Well, see ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Chara

'Are you sure you want them to come round?'

'Yeah.'

'But they'll ask questions. Especially Sans.'

'So, what? I'll just use some of the excuses James and Sirius use for my scars at school.'

Frisk and Remus were sat in the living room of their house. Remus had recovered full control, however he still had the bandage on his head and he had his left arm in a sling.

The two of them were discussing the plans for that afternoon. They decided they wanted the monsters and their parents to properly meet, and that evening they were going to have a little get together.

'You're ABSOLUTELY sure?' Frisk asked.

'Yes, Frisk,' Remus replied.

'Okay,' Frisk said, standing. 'I'd better go get ready. Don't stress yourself while I'm upstairs, okay?'

'Frisk, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry so much.'

Frisk turned and headed from the room, leaving Remus alone. He opened the Defence Against the Dark Arts book in his lap and started reading.

'You're really beat up, aren't you?'

Remus froze at the unfamiliar voice. It sounded distant, yet close at the same time. He raised his head to see a girl sat just where Frisk had been moments earlier. She had hair like Frisk's, only a slightly lighter shade, and rosy cheeks. She wore a green jumper with a single yellow stripe, and brown shorts. She looked almost exactly like Frisk, except one detail. The eyes. This girl's eyes were blood red.

There was also the fact she was slightly transparent.

'Oh, where are my manners? Greetings, I am Chara,' the girl smiled. 'I'm a...friend of Frisk's.'

'It's, um... nice to meet you,' Remus replied. 'Oh, wait! I remember, when the monsters were telling me the Undertale, they mentioned you. You were the first human to fall into the Underground, right? Asgore and Toriel raised you until you...' He paused. 'But...you're dead.'

'I was, until Frisk fell,' Chara explained. 'Her determination brought me back. However, she was the only one who could see me. Well, until now. You can see me too, because you also have a DT soul.'

'That's so sad,' Remus said. 'You can't talk to any of your family.'

'It's not as bad as you might think,' Chara replied. 'At least I get quality alone time.' She paused. 'What's it like being a werewolf?'

'You...you know about that?!' Remus gasped.

'Well, duh. I overheard your sister mentioning it,' the ghost girl replied. 'And, anyway, it's not like I can tell anyone who doesn't know.'

'...Good point,' Remus replied.

'You know, I think I'm gonna start hanging out with you now. Frisk has been ignoring me recently,' Chara said, leaning back on the sofa.

'Why's that?' Remus asked.

Chara just shrugged. 'I have a hunch.'

Remus waited for her to say what her hunch was. When he realised he wasn't gonna get an answer, he decided to change the subject.

'Do you need to eat? Are you even able to?'

'I don't _need_ to,' Chara replied. 'However, I will not pass up the opportunity to have a delicious bar of chocolate if there's one going.'

'I just so happen to have two bars here,' Remus said, holding up two Cadbury Dairy Milks.

'Awesome!'

Remus handed Chara one bar and ate the other himself.

'It's been so long,' Chara sighed after she finished. 'I'd forgotten how good it tastes.'

'Bro!'

Remus turned to Frisk, who'd just entered the room.

'Um...would you mind if, tonight, you make sure Sans doesn't come within five feet of me?' she asked.

'Why?' Remus questioned.

'Well, you know how I told you that he drew on my face and I got revenge by stealing all his ketchup and burning his favourite hoodie?'

'Yeah, I still think you went a bit overboard with that.'

'Well, I think he might be planning on getting his revenge tonight.'

Chara burst out laughing. 'Oh, I've got to see this!'

Remus noticed Frisk's eyes flicker to where Chara was sat for a second, glaring at her. He guessed Frisk didn't know he could see Chara.

'Okay, I promise to protect you from the spoopy scary skeleton,' he said to his twin.

'Thanks,' Frisk said. 'Hey, do wanna bake something for tonight?'

'Yes! Do it!' Chara smiled. 'Chocolate cake! No, triple chocolate cookies! Oh, no, wait, chocolate brownies! Just...anything with chocolate!'

Remus almost laughed at the enthusiasm of the ghost. Frisk just glared at her once again.

'How about triple chocolate cookies?' Remus said.

'Okay. C'mon!'

Frisk ran from the room. Remus stood and began to follow her before turning back to Chara.

'Well? You coming?'

'Sure.'

The two of them left the living room and went into the kitchen. Remus smiled.

 _Looks like I've got a new friend._


	11. Puns

Remus pulled his jumper over his head and attempted to flatten his hair a bit. Too bad the bandage was still in the way. Speaking of which, he should probably put a fresh one on.

'You know that jumper's too big for you, right?' Chara's voice said behind him. 'The sleeves are hanging past your hands.'

'I like it like this,' Remus replied, adjusting his sling. 'Hold on... were you watching me when I had my shirt off?'

'Eww! What?! No way!' Chara replied.

'Okay, I would have accepted "No". You didn't have to be so harsh,' Remus said, going up to his bedroom door.

'You're disappointed? Aw, do you like me or something?' Chara teased.

'No, of course not. I just met you. And there's also the fact you're dead.' Remus left the room and went into the bathroom. He got a clean bandage from the first aid kit and took off his old one. The deep gash was clear in the side of his head. His threw the old bandage in the bin before tying the clean one.

He left and went downstairs. Hope was in the kitchen, finishing preparing the food for the evening and Lyall was finishing some last-minute reports for the Ministry. Remus stepped into the living room to see Frisk, who was playing a game on her phone.

'Hey, Remus,' she smiled.

'Hi, Frisk,' Remus replied. He paused. 'Where did you get that?'

'Get what?' Frisk asked.

'That locket.' Remus pointed to the red heart-shaped locket around his sister's neck.

'Oh, I found it in the Underground,' Frisk replied.

'Don't you mean STOLE it! That locket's mine! Asriel and I had matching ones!' Chara crossed her arms, obviously annoyed. 'You don't even know him! It's not yours! The picture in it has me and Asriel! Not you, me!'

Frisk ignored the ghost. Remus couldn't help but feel sorry for Chara.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'The others are here!' Frisk got up and ran to the front door. A few second later, she came back with the monsters in tow, noticeably staying away from Sans.

'Oh, would you look at that. It's the mum and dad who let me eat buttercups and left me to die,' Chara said.

'Oh, Remus, what happened to you?' Toriel asked, concerned seeing his injuries.

'It's nothing. I just... had a bit of an accident, that's all,' Remus replied. He couldn't help but notice that Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were giving him looks that said they didn't believe him.

'I'll go tell Mum and Dad you're all here!' Frisk said before leaving the room. The monsters took seats on the sofas and armchairs and Toriel placed Flowey on the coffee table.

'Who's the guitar and violin belong to?' Undyne asked, pointing to the acoustic guitar and violin in the corner of the room.

'The guitar's mine, the violin's Frisk's,' Remus replied.

'Cool! I play piano, myself,' Undyne said.

'i was part of a band in the underground,' Sans said. 'guess what instrument i play.'

'SANS,' Papyrus warned.

Sans clicked his fingers and a certain brass instrument teleported into his hands.

'SANS, WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET ONE OF THOSE? WE CAN'T AFFORD A...'

'say it. say it. go on, say it.'

'WE CAN'T AFFORD A TROMBONE.'

 _Whomp, whomp, whomp!_

'SANS, OH MY GOD!'

'What's the matter, Papyrus?' Remus asked, a cheeky grin on his face. 'Would you prefer it if he played the xyloBONE?'

Sans and Toriel started laughing, as well as Frisk and Hope, who had just entered the room with Lyall. Remus also thought he heard Chara reluctantly giggle a bit.

'Ugggghhh, kill me!' Flowey groaned.

'I'm guessing you don't find it very punny, then?' Frisk asked.

'i don't see why,' Sans sighed. 'i mean, it's not a crime. we aren't gonna be sent to the punitentury.'

'I need to write some of these down,' Remus said. 'Anyone have some paper and a puncil?'

'Oh, if it's new puns you want,' Toriel joined in, 'I could give you some tu-Toriels.'

'I Hope this never stops,' Hope laughed.

'i have a femur where that came from,' Sans replied.

'I guess you have a skele-ton,' Frisk said.

'I think we'd better stop,' Remus said. 'Flowey's skull-king.' He then whispered so only Chara could hear. 'I bet these puns really _lifted your spirits_ , huh?'

'Oh, shut up,' Chara replied, trying to wipe the small smile off her face.

'Well, now the horrible puns are over,' Undyne said, 'how about we play a board game or something?'

'That sounds like a good idea,' Lyall agreed.

'Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons!' Remus yelled his favourite game.

'Hold on, you like D, D and D too?' Sans asked.

'No way!' Alphys smiled.

'Yeah! I've never had someone to play it with, though. Frisk says it's "too nerdy".'

'It is!' Frisk said. 'Why would a board game need you to draw a graph and find the mean of frequency table in order to kill a dragon? I think we should play Truth Bombs. That way, we'll all get to find out more about each other!'

'Um, Frisk? I, um... I'm not sure if that's a good idea,' Remus whispered. Frisk's eyes widened in realisation.

'Oh, yeah... maybe not.'

'How about the Game of Life?' Hope suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Question: how do I play? I have no hands!' Flowey pointed out as the game was being set up.

'I'll move your car for you,' Frisk said.

And so, everyone started playing. Remus smiled. It looked as if everything was going well and normally in his life.

 _That's a first._

* * *

 **If you get the Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons reference, you are what is right with humanity.**


	12. Truth

Sans stepped from Frisk's room. He may or may not have rigged a trap so, when she next stepped in there, she would get a pie to the face and a bucket of water dumped on her head.

'i think it's safe to say a prank war's underway,' he sighed. 'you mess with the hoodie, and you will have a bad time.'

He carried on walking before coming to a stop and backtracking. He looked at the room he was next to. The door had a sign which read, 'Remus' Room'.

Sans looked left and right. No one was around.

He quickly slipped into the room.

As he stepped in, Remus' owl let out a hoot. When Sans had been there a few days ago, he couldn't help but think that having an owl for a pet was kind of weird. Sure, Sans could admit he wasn't an absolute expert on human culture, but he did know that owls weren't usually household pets.

But, then again, he had a pet rock, so who was he to judge?

Sans wandered around the room, glancing around. Nothing looked different or weird. It was just an ordinary bedroom. A stuffed wolf toy was sat, lone at the head of the bed. It had something stitched on its foot. It read, 'Moony'.

Sans walked up to the bookcase, reading some of the titles.

 _The Silver Eyes_

 _Death Note_

 _IT_

 _Journal Three_

 _Gone_

 _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_

'wait...'

He looked over the shelf that the final book had been on. There sat many books with unusual titles.

 _Intermediate Transfiguration_

 _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _Quidditch Through the Ages_

 _Intermediate Potion Making_

Sans picked up one of the books, filled with curiosity. He opened to a random page and flicked through. As he read, his eye sockets widened.

'no way...'

He placed the book back on the shelf before teleporting away.

What he didn't know was that a certain spirit had been reading over his shoulder.

* * *

'Sans? Are you up here? Sans!'

Remus wandered around upstairs, calling the skeleton's name. Sans had gone up there ten minutes ago and hadn't come back down.

As he walked down the corridor, Remus couldn't help but notice that his vision was beginning to get slightly blurry and he swaying on his feet. He'd had this sensation multiple times before after bad moons.

'Blood loss...' he sighed.

He stumbled into his room. He headed over to a chest in the corner and opened it. Inside were numerous healing potions. He kept them for the worse injuries after moons. He never used them for the minor injuries, as they took his father weeks to brew.

Remus unwrapped the bandage from his head before opening a vial. He poured a few drops on the deep gash. There was a tiny sharp pain, followed by a tingling sensation. He looked in a mirror, to see all that remained of the cut was a scar. He placed the vial back in the chest before closing it.

He got to his feet and turned to leave the room. However, he went met by the sight of Chara sat on the end of his bed, a shocked look on her face.

'Oh my Toby Fox, it's true!' she gasped. 'You are a wizard!'

'H-how did you- ?!'

'You don't particularly hide your books well.' Chara pointed to the bookshelf.

'...Good point. But what do I do?! You know, and you're a muggle! I've broken the International Statute of Secrecy!'

'Hold on. What the fuck did you just call me?!' Chara asked, offended.

'A muggle. A non-magical person,' Remus told her.

'Oh.'

'But, if you know, I'm gonna be expelled, my wand will be snapped and, in short, I'll be dead!'

'Well, I'm sort of not a human. I'm a spirit, so surely I don't count,' Chara pointed out.

'I...guess that's right? I guess I'll just have to wait and see,' Remus sighed.

'So, is this Hogwarts place a school for wizards?'

'Yeah.'

'Wait...does this mean Frisk is a witch?' Chara asked.

'Oh, no, she isn't,' Remus replied. 'She's a squib. That means she has magical parentage but no magical ability herself.'

'Squib? Muggle? Don't you think you could use more flattering names?' Chara said.

Remus chuckled. 'Come on. We should probably head back downstairs.'

* * *

 **To Remzal Von Enili: Correct!**

 **To HRTG1027: Eh, don't worry. I mean, you like Harry Potter and Undertale, so you're already what's right with humanity. Also, watch Gravity Falls, it's the best cartoon ever.**

 **To crusader2113: You are definitely a BONE-afied pun master!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	13. Marauders, Unite!

'Are you sure you've got everything?'

'Yes, Mum, I'm sure. I checked twice.'

'I hate that you have to go back to Hogwarts so soon. I feel like I've seen you for a day.'

'Frisk, it's fine. I'll write every day, I promise.'

'HERE, HUMAN, I MADE YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR TRIP THERE!'

'Oh...thanks, Papyrus...'

'OH, IT WAS NOTHING! NO NEED TO THANK ME!'

'Be sure to blow them away, darling!'

'Well, if James and Sirius have the fireworks, then we'll be sure to.'

Sans, Frisk and Toriel laughed at the pun and Papyrus and Mettaton groaned.

Here they were, September 1st. They were in the living room of the monsters' house, and Remus was saying his goodbyes before he headed to Kings Cross Station and, from there, Hogwarts.

'Well, I think it's time for us to go,' Lyall said, checking his watch.

'Goodbye, Remus,' Toriel hugged him.

'Goodbye,' Asgore smiled.

'FAREWELL, HUMAN!' Papyrus said, hugging him as well.

'see ya, kiddo.' Sans chose not to hug him and just ruffled his hair.

'So long, punk,' Undyne fist bumped him.

'Ja-ne,' Alphys said, choosing to use Japanese.

'Knock 'em dead, darling!' Mettaton said.

'Bye...' Napstablook sighed.

'Good riddance,' Flowey growled from the coffee table.

'Bye, everyone!' Remus grinned, waving as he, his father, his mother and his sister left the house.

'welp, i'd better go,' Sans said. 'don't wanna be late.'

'Late for what?' Undyne asked.

'didn't i tell you? i got a job yesterday. i start today.'

'REALLY? OH, SANS, I'M SO PROUD! YOU'VE FINALLY DONE SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!'

'gotta go. see ya!'

And, with that, Sans teleported away.

Meanwhile, once they were out of sight of any muggles nearby, Lyall apparated himself and his family to Kings Cross Station. After going through the magical gate hidden in the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, they found themselves on Platform 9 ¾, smoke from the Hogwarts Express billowing over their heads.

'Well, bye Mum, bye Dad!' Remus hugged his parents.

'Goodbye, son,' Lyall replied.

'Don't forget to write,' Hope smiled. 'Have a wonderful time.'

'I will.' Remus turned to Frisk. 'Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you, sis.'

The two twins hugged.

'Stay in touch, okay?' Frisk said.

'Of course. Well, I've gotta go. Bye!'

'Bye!'

Remus turned and headed over to the train, carrying his trunk and Jack's cage. He climbed onto the train and wandered to the compartment at the very back. He placed his trunk and the cage on the luggage rack before going back out into the corridor. He poked his head out the window and waved to his family one final time. Then, he headed back into the compartment and sat down in his usual seat by the window.

'You here, Chara?' he asked.

'Yep,' the spirit replied. 'Frisk isn't gonna care that I'm gone.'

'Why is she ignoring you, anyway?' Remus asked.

'Well...back in the Underground, the two of us made a mistake... a big mistake,' Chara sighed. 'She blames me for all of it, but it was her idea, she started it. Sure, I persuaded her to carry on, but that's only because what we did...changed me. I wish we could just forget it.'

'Maybe I can talk to her about it. What did you do?' Remus asked.

'Are you sure you want to know?' Chara responded. 'If I tell you, you'll never be able to see me and Frisk in the same way.'

'It can't be that bad.'

'Oh, it is!'

'Well...'

Remus was unable to finish as the door of the compartment opened.

'MOONY!'

Remus was squashed by two of his best friends as they ran in and encased him in a hug.

'Whoa, guys! Hurts! Squeezing!'

'Oh, sorry, Moony,' Sirius said as he and James pulled away.

'Moony? That's a flattering nickname,' Chara smirked.

'How was your summer?' James asked.

'Well...it started off terribly, but last few weeks have amazing!' Remus replied.

'Cool! Prongs and I came up with a load of pranks ideas,' Sirius said. 'Prongs, get the notebook!'

'Way ahead of you, Padfoot!' James responded, opening a notebook. 'So, the first is- '

'Hey, you weren't gonna start without me, were you?'

'WORMTAIL!'

'Okay, I take it back: that's an even worse nickname,' Chara said as Peter was welcomed into the compartment.

'Marauders, unite!' Sirius yelled.

Remus grinned. While it was sad he was leaving behind his family, at least he finally got to see his friends again.


	14. Journey to Hogwarts

'And that concludes our presentation!'

'Wow. I'm surprised you didn't come out with a slideshow,' Remus commented after James and Sirius had finished their long explanation of prank ideas.

'I actually wanted to,' Sirius replied, 'but Prongs said he thought that would be going overboard.'

'It would be! We're not muggle business men,' James replied.

'So, what else did you do over the summer?' Peter asked.

'...That was it. We basically spent the whole summer brainstorming,' Sirius replied.

'Wow, productive,' Remus rolled his eyes.

'Well, then, tell us what you did over the summer,' James said. 'Can't be any more exciting than ours.'

A small smirk appeared on Remus' face. 'Oh, boy, you have no idea. But, the thing is, if I tell you, you definitely won't believe me. Hmmm... I know! Wanna see something cool?'

He placed his hand on his chest.

'I've only done this myself a couple of times, so it may not work.'

And then he summoned his soul.

'Moony... did... did you just rip out your heart?' Sirius asked, wide eyed.

Remus chuckled. 'It's not my heart. It's my soul. And I didn't "rip it out". I just summoned it, it's still a part of me.'

'How did you do that?' Peter asked.

'I was shown by a friend,' Remus replied. 'I'd teach you guys, but... I don't trust myself. I don't want to accidentally kill you guys.'

'Well, maybe you could get your friend to teach us sometimes,' James said.

'Yeah...maybe...'

'Guys, there is something important we haven't discussed yet: Halloween Costumes,' Sirius changed the subject. Remus placed his soul back.

'Seriously? It's two months away!' Peter said.

'Exactly! The sooner we come up with an idea, the more time we have to prepare,' Sirius replied. 'So, any ideas?'

 _I wish Frisk were here,_ Remus thought to himself. _Then, her and I could go as Mabel and Dipper._

'Oh, I remember Evans talking about these muggle horror game thingys with her friends. We could go as characters from one of them,' James suggested.

'You just wanna go as something Evans would know to impress her,' Sirius called his friend out.

'No! ...That's just a partial factor. Anyway, she mentioned, uh... Five Nights and Freddy's- '

'Awesome games, though thank fuck it's over. Could the lore get any more confusing?!' Remus said.

'Bendy and the Ink Machine- '

'Good, but not finished. And there are only three main characters, one of which is a girl. It would be hard for us to all be characters, unless one of us is willing to dress in drag.'

'Tattletail- '

'Again, hardly any characters.'

'And Slenderman.'

'He's literally the only character in his game, minus the player. I'd say, out of those, FNAF would be the best for costumes,' Remus said.

'Okay! We've decided! Now, what's the game about?' Sirius asked.

Explaining the long story of the FNAF franchise took a while. By the time Remus finished, the trolley witch had been and gone and they were nearing Hogwarts.

'Well...that's certainly...complicated,' Peter commented as Remus finally finished.

'I know,' Remus agreed. 'I think, to keep it simple, the four of us should just stick to being the core four animatronics for Halloween.'

'Sounds good,' James agreed. 'Anyway, I think it's about time we put on our robes. We're almost there.'

The four boys grabbed their robes from their trunks and pulled them on just as the train pulled into the station.

'Let's go! The Marauders are back for their fourth year, better than ever!' Sirius yelled, throwing open the compartment door.

He, James and Peter ran out and jumped off the train. Remus, however, hung back. He turned to Chara, who was laid out across the seats, fiddling with her hair.

'I was beginning to think you forgot about me,' she said, sitting up.

'I couldn't really talk to you, could I? The other guys would think I'm crazy!' Remus replied.

'And what's wrong with that? All the best people are crazy. Just look at me!'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Come on, let's go.'

Chara stood. Before they left the compartment, she stopped them both.

'What's with that look?'

'It's just... with everything that's been happening recently, I feel... determined. More determined than I ever have before!'

'Good for you! Now, let's go. You don't wanna be late, do you?'

'Sorry, Mum,' Remus said, rolling his eyes.

'Excuse me?!' Chara growled.

'I'm kidding! Come on.'

The two of them left the compartment and jumped off the train.

'Moony, there you are! We were wondering where you'd gotten to,' Peter said.

'Sorry, I got caught up. We'd better get to the carriages,' Remus replied.

The Marauders and Chara headed up to the station where the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts were stood. The shadow of Hogwarts loomed overhead.

'Hey, um, Remus?' Chara asked, stopping the boy. 'What the hell are those things?'

'What things?' Remus asked quietly, trying to not draw attention to the fact he was seemingly talking to air.

'The things pulling the carriages!'

'Nothing's pulling the carriages. They're pulling themselves. They always have,' Remus replied.

'What? You mean you don't see them?' Chara looked confused.

'No... there's nothing there. Maybe it's a defence for muggles, making it look like something's pulling the carriages, even though there isn't,' Remus suggested and explanation.

'Maybe...' Chara replied, though she had doubt in her voice.

That's when, out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw it. A yellow star, shining next to him. He peered at it in curiosity before Chara noticed it too and gasped.

'A SAVE point... B-but that's impossible!'

'What is that?' Remus asked.

'I just said. A SAVE point. I haven't seen one since...'

'Since what?'

'The Underground. Did you ever wonder how Frisk was able to survive against such powerful monsters as Toriel, Undyne, Asgore and As... and as easily as possible?'

'Yeah. I did. It sounded impossible.'

'Well, it's all because of those SAVE points. Her determination allowed her to access them whilst in the Underground. It meant that, when she was killed, everything would revert back to how it was when she last SAVED. No one would remember what had happened the previous time, except her and I. The retries allowed Frisk to memories fight patterns, which made it easier for her to dodge and allowed her to win the battles.

'When she left the Underground, she lost the ability. Somehow, I don't why or how, but it seems to have passed on to you.'

'Me?' Remus paused before reaching towards the shimmering star.

 ** _The shadow of Hogwarts looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION_**

 ** _File Saved_**

'Moony! C'mon! We're gonna be late!' James' voice yelled over.

'Oh, uh, coming!'

Remus went over to the carriage his friends were in and climbed in, Chara following behind. As he closed the door, the carriage started to be pulled away, up the mountain to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Remember when my references were subtle? That's gone out the window...**

 **To Myra the Dovahkiin and HRTG1027: Maybe, maybe not, you shall see!**

 **Question for all of you: is it weird that I'm beginning to think Remus and Chara would be cute together? I mean, there both kids with dark secrets that they don't want others to know, afraid they'd be judged for it (Werewolf/Genocide Run). They both went through horrible experiences in their pasts (Greyback Attack/Literally dying). They both feel isolated (Discriminated/Can only been seen by two people). And finally, they're both afraid of losing control and hurting someone they love. The chemistry is just...perfect! I can imagine them helping each other through their problems. Let me know, is Charmus a ship you would like to see in the future? Or am I crazy for even thinking it?**

 **Welp, see ya in the next chapter!**


	15. First Night

'Good to be back, amiright?' James grinned as the four boys stepped into the Great Hall.

'Whoa...' Chara gasped, staring at the ceiling of stars above. 'I wanna be a wizard...'

Remus chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Sirius asked.

'Oh, nothing. I was just remembering our big, end of year prank in July last school year,' Remus lied.

'Aw, man, that was awesome!' Peter laughed as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. 'Remember Snivellus' face?'

'I'd never seen him so mad,' James added. 'He really didn't like having hot pink hair. I thought I looked pretty good with red hair, though.'

'Neon orange was a stretch for me. Don't particularly want that again,' Sirius said. 'However, Moony, you actually looked okay with blue hair. Maybe you should consider dying it.'

'Blue hair? Oh my Toby Fox, now I'm just imagining you with hair like Nagisa from Assassination Classroom!' Chara burst out laughing.

 _She's an anime fan too? Cool,_ Remus thought to himself.

'I don't think I'd ever dye it, Padfoot,' he replied to his friend.

The hall was brought to silence as the door opened and Professor McGonagall entered, the new first years trailing behind nervously. McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat and placed it on its stool at the front.

'What's with the tattered old hat?' Chara asked.

'Ssh!' Remus whispered. 'Watch.'

And then the hat burst into song:

 _'Welcome back to a new year  
_ _Of learning and facing your fears  
_ _But before we can begin the classes  
_ _I must sort the new ones into their houses  
_ _But where on earth shall you go?  
_ _Well, when it comes to that I know  
_ _For when I look inside your brains  
_ _I see what traits swim through your veins  
_ _Then I choose which house best fits  
_ _And so, in four groups, you all are split.  
_ _You could end up in Gryffindor  
_ _The lion symbol lets out a roar  
_ _They value courage and bravery  
_ _And are proud of their chivalry.  
_ _Or maybe Ravenclaw is for you  
_ _If wit is yours, and smarts too  
_ _Learning they value above the rest  
_ _In a classroom is where they shine the best.  
_ _Hufflepuff could welcome some  
_ _If hardworking is what brings you fun  
_ _Loyal with their friends until the end  
_ _And finding is a skill they lend.  
_ _Slytherin could let you in  
_ _If you have a cunning skin  
_ _These folk will use any means  
_ _To achieve their goals, however bad they seem.  
_ _But, before I start to sort  
_ _I just think that you ought  
_ _To know that this year will be crazy at the least  
_ _For a certain boy and his family of beasts.'_

The hall burst into applause for the magical hat, and then, the Sorting Ceremony began. The Marauders didn't really pay attention, though they did clap along whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor.

Soon, the ceremony came to an end, and Albus Dumbledore stood. Everyone went deadly silent.

'Welcome, welcome, to another magical year at Hogwarts! Now, before our feast begins, there are a few announcements I would like to make.

'First, I would like to inform our new students that the forest around the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden. And a few of our older students could do with remembering that, too.'

His eyes wandered to the Marauders.

'I would also like to announce our newest members of the faculty. I would like you all to meet your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Merwin.'

Dumbledore gestured to a man sat at the teacher's table. He had black, slicked back hair and wore grey robes and had steel grey eyes that were seemingly locked in a permanent glare.

'Creepy guy...' Chara shivered.

'I would also like to announce a new subject that has been added to the curriculum. "Monster Studies" is a selective subject, only certain students have been chosen to take this subject. Now, I would introduce you to the professor, but I'm afraid that he is not here, as he is busy, but you will meet him at your first lesson. For now, it is time to feast.'

The plates filled with food and everyone immediately dug in.

'Oh, how I've been looking forward to this!' Peter smiled as he filled his face with food.

'It looks so good...' Chara sighed. 'You think it'll look weird if they saw a floating plate of food?'

Remus nodded, making it look like he was just agreeing with Peter.

Eventually, the food disappeared, being replaced with a wide range of desserts.

'Oh, this is torture!' Chara groaned as she watched Remus eat a delicious slice of chocolate fudge cake.

Remus nodded his head towards the table. Chara, slightly confused, sat under the table. Remus grabbed second slice of cake when no one was looking and passed it down to Chara.

'Hell yeah, thanks!' Chara smiled, digging in.

Soon, everyone in the hall was full, and the food completely disappeared. Dumbledore once again stood.

'Now that we are all suitably fed, I think it's time to go off to bed.'

'Gryffindors, follow me!' the Gryffindor prefect, Ryan, yelled across the table.

The Marauders stood and Chara crawled out from under the table, the five of them leaving the room. They headed up the moving staircases to the Fat Lady portrait.

'Password?' she asked.

'Fortuna Major,' Ryan replied.

The portrait opened, and everyone stepped into the common room.

'I have missed this place!' Sirius grinned. 'Come on, guys, to the den!'

'Den? Just call it our dorm, mate,' James replied. They all went upstairs to their dormitory.

The door to the dorm certainly confused Chara when she saw it. It had various signs nailed to it, including a 'Beware of Dog' sign, a 'Deer Xing' sign, a 'Rat Warning' sign and one final one that read, 'Warning: I'm a wolf trapped in a human body'.

The boys entered the dorm, and all collapsed on their respective beds.

'I know I said this earlier, but it is so good to be back!' James sighed. 'I forgot how comfy these beds are...'

'I know, right?' Sirius agreed.

It wasn't long until the two of them and Peter fell asleep, not even changing into their pyjamas before doing so.

'Finally, you and I can talk again,' Chara turned to Remus' bed, which she expected him to be sat on.

He wasn't.

'Remus? Hello? Where are you?'

Her eyes wondered around the room, before settling on the window. It was open.

'Oh God of Hyperdeath... he... he hasn't...? No... h-he can't have!'

She ran to the window and peered over the edge. Down below, on the grounds beneath the tower, led... nothing.

'What the...? R-Remus! Where are you?'

'Up here!'

Chara looked up to see Remus' head peeking over the edge of the roof of the tower.

'Oh, thank Toby Fox! You scared me to death!' Chara sighed with relief, climbing up and joining Remus on the roof.

'Hold up,' he said. 'Did you think I'd jumped?'

'...No...'

'You thought I'd jumped! Merlin, I may be a cursed monster, but I'm not gonna do that just as my life's started taking a turn for the better,' Remus said.

'Hey!' Chara slapped Remus on the arm, though he couldn't feel a thing. 'Don't call yourself that! You're not a monster!'

'Oh, please, of course I am. I'm a werewolf.'

'So what? Sure, once a month, you lose control of your emotions and go crazy and everything ends up very bloody. That's basically a girl on her period!'

'...Thanks. That made me feel so much better.'

'Look, if anyone's a monster, it's me,' Chara sighed, fiddling with her jumper sleeve.

'What do you mean?' Remus asked, confused.

'Well, I never got to tell you on the train. Back in the Underground, as well as SAVING, Frisk could RESET. It meant that, at any point, she could start her journey through the Underground all over again. She'd RESET the timeline. No one would remember, except her and I. She played the same route, sparing everyone over and over.

'Until she got bored. She grew curious and wondered, "What would happen if I killed instead of sparing?" She thought that she was above consequences because she could just RESET afterwards, bringing those dead back.

'So, she started killing. By the end of the Ruins, having just killed Toriel, she regretted it so much. She wanted to RESET, but... I stopped her. I willed her to keep going, killing everyone. I'd changed. Hatred had corrupted me. I was filled with bloodlust... well, I guess, more accurately, dustlust. I'd, well... you know Light from Death Note? Well, I sort of had the same ideas as him, only I didn't think of myself as a god and I saw everyone, including myself, as horrible beings that deserve to be killed. It wasn't just about monsters, oh no. I wanted everything, humans, monsters... I wanted them all to perish. And I used Frisk to do it for me, after all, she had been so easy to manipulate.

'However, my plan took a turn just as we entered the capital. Frisk refused to go any further. She said that those we were killing weren't the real monsters, I was. I had no choice, if I wanted to bring what I called justice, I had to do it. I possessed her. I went on to kill Sans, Asgore and Flowey, who were the only ones remaining. But my job still wasn't done.

'Afterwards, I used the strength of my determination, LOVE and hatred combined to create the ultimate weapon: the ERASE button. It would destroy everything, nothing would exist anymore. I asked Frisk to press it, she refused. So I did.

'Everything was nothing, just an eternal blackness. However, the determination Frisk and I possessed allowed us to cling on, as the last threads of life. And the two of us made a deal. I would RESET everything and bring it all back...if she gave me her soul. And she agreed, desperate.

'Ever since then, her and I have been connected, in a way. In the next route, Frisk was a pacifist again. As I saw her befriend everyone, and saw everyone show kindness to Frisk despite hardly knowing her, I realised I was wrong. People weren't all horrible. Sure, people could be dicks, but... we all have both light and dark inside us; what matters is which we choose to act upon.

'Ever since then, however, I've been terrified. Terrified that something would make me snap, and I'd turn back into a murderous... well, monster.

Chara turned and looked at Remus.

'You may transform into a beast once a month, but you've never actually killed anyone. I have, and it destroyed me. I'm the real monster.'

Remus didn't know how to respond.

'Yeah, I know,' Chara sighed, staring at her feet. 'It's a lot to take in: both your sister and friend are murderers. I understand if you don't wanna hang around with me anymore.'

'...I'd be a hypocrite if I said that,' Remus replied. Chara looked back up at him in shock. 'Anyway, you're sorry. You regret what you did. That shows you're a good person. The genocide route, that wasn't you. This is you, now.'

'I just wish Frisk would think that...' Chara sighed.

'I'll talk to her,' Remus gave Chara a small smile. 'And you don't need to be scared. If you ever need to talk about anything, just know I'm here.'

'Thanks,' Chara replied.

The two of them sat there, under the stars, for a few seconds.

'Monsters used to wish on the stars in the sky and, if they wished hard enough, it would supposedly come true. In the Underground, they couldn't wish on stars, so they wished on gemstones in the ceiling of the caves. I got so used to those gems, I still find it weird to see the actual stars,'

'They wished on them, huh? Well, you wanna know what I wish?' Remus asked.

'That you weren't a werewolf?'

'Nope. I wish that you will become alive again.'

Chara's face flushed. 'R-really? You'd waste a wish on me?'

'I don't see it as a waste,' Remus said. 'Anyway, I should probably get to bed. I can't be too tired for lessons tomorrow.'

'Oh, um, yeah. You probably should,' Chara awkwardly scratched the back of her head. 'I'm gonna stay out here for a bit.'

'Okay. See you in the morning.' Remus climbed back down through the window to the dorm.

Once he was out of earshot, Chara groaned and flopped onto her back.

'Shit... I've got a crush on him!'

* * *

 **And so Charmus is coming into fruition. Don't worry, this fanfiction isn't gonna be a giant love story. That's just a subplot.**

 **To HRTG1027: I know a bit about some, but I'm not a big fan or expert.**

 **To crusader2113: Theory confirmed! Canon shit right here!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**


	16. Romance

'Guys, have you noticed that Remus is acting...weird?' James asked as he, Sirius and Peter were sat in the dorm. Remus was in the shower at that moment, humming to himself joyfully.

'Yeah,' Peter agreed. 'He seems really happy, which is weird because he's usually super grouchy in the mornings.'

'I think I know what's going on...' Sirius said. 'You see, I have seen his once before. Prongs, you acted like that when you met Evans for the first time. So, I think Moony has a crush.'

'Who'd you think it is?' James asked, leaning forward, intrigued.

'Maybe Mary,' Sirius replied. 'Remember, near the end of last year, she kept flirting with him.'

'Yeah, but I also remember it going completely over his head,' James said.

'True,' Sirius sighed.

'Are we sure he's got a crush? Maybe he's just excited to be back at Hogwarts?' Peter suggested.

'I doubt it. No one can be that happy about school,' Sirius replied. 'Not even him, and he's a NEEEEERRRRD!'

'I'm guessing you're talking about me,' Remus stepped out of the bathroom, fixing his tie.

'Finally! You took your time in there,' Sirius ran past his friend and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

'I was only in there for about five minutes... Anyway, what were you guys talking about?'

'Working on our animagus transformations,' James quickly lied.

'And who your crush is.'

James turned to Peter and gave him a look that was a mix of 'Seriously?' and 'I'm going to fucking destroy you'.

'Hold on...' Remus said. 'You think I have a crush? Me?'

'Well... sorta,' James admitted. 'According to Padfoot, you show all the signs that I showed when I first met Evans. So... ADMIT IT! THERE'S A GIRL YOU WANNA FUCK!'

'Or a boy. I mean, we won't judge if it is,' Peter added.

'...No. I-I mean, you know I'm not a "relationship-type" person. Thanks to my furry little problem, I'm never gonna have girlfriend. I'll also never have a boyfriend because I'm straight,' Remus said.

'There goes my theory that it's Padfoot...' James sighed.

'But what does your furry little problem have to do with having a relationship?' Peter asked.

'Two things. One, you now werewolves are extremely discriminated against. No girl would want to be my girlfriend. Two, the main reason, is that I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone.'

Meanwhile, Chara had been listening in on the conversation. One of the plusses of being a spirit is she could make herself completely invisible, even to Remus and Frisk. She'd heard the entire conversation and now stepped outside the room.

'Oh, fuck... I'm dead, he's alive. I'm a demon, he's a werewolf. I'm slightly psychopathic, he's a nerd... I love him, he hates romance. What a match, am I right?' She paused. 'No, it's not love! It's just a crush. I'll get over it.'

Suddenly, the door behind her opened and Remus stepped out.

'Hey. Sorry for leaving you up there last night.'

'It's fine,' Chara replied. 'It was nice to just sit there, alone with my thoughts.'

'Did you hear what they were saying in there just then?' Remus asked. 'They think I have a crush on someone!'

'...Do you?'

'...What?'

'Do you have a crush?'

'No...?'

Chara scoffed. 'You're almost as bad at lying as Asriel was. So, who is it? I heard Sirius say it could be a girl called Mary.'

'Nah, not my type.'

'Is it someone who goes to this school?'

'...Yes...'

'Okay, so that's a lie...' Chara looked Remus in the eye. '...The only girls of your age who don't go to this school that I know you know are myself and Frisk. So, either you are into incest or, well, I'm in for a big surprise.'

Remus' face flushed bright red and he began avoiding making eye contact with Chara.

'Oh my Toby Fox...'

'Please don't let this ruin our friendship! I understand that you probably don't feel like I do, and- '

He was cut off when Chara leaned forward. Remus couldn't feel it as Chara's lips pressed against his, but it didn't stop a flurrying feeling from erupting in his stomach and his face getting even redder.

Chara finally pulled away.

'Wow...' Remus gasped. 'My first kiss...was with a ghost.'

'Is...that okay?' Chara asked, anxious.

Remus nodded, still a bit taken aback. Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened.

'Hey, Moony,' Sirius said as he stepped out with the other two Marauders.

'Oh, h-hi,' Remus stammered.

'...What's with your face? You're bright red!' James pointed out.

'Oh, um, is it? I didn't know...'

'Hold on... YOU JUST HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!' Sirius exclaimed.

'Can't a guy have any secrets in this place?!

* * *

 **And the ship has sailed...**

 **I know this chapter was a very ship-heavy, but, for those who don't really like lovey-dovey romance, you'll be happy to know the next chapter contains virtually none! For, you see, it's their first Monster Studies lesson!**

 **Anyway, I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	17. New Teacher

'Tell us.'

'Nope.'

'Tell us!'

'Still no.'

'TELL US!'

'Hmm... let me think... No.'

'Come on, Moony!' James begged. 'You had your first ever kiss and you're refusing to tell us who it was with? We're your best friends!'

'Sorry, but I'm not telling you guys,' Remus replied as he finished his breakfast.

'Hold on... there are enchantments on the stairs to the boys' dorms, so girls can't go up. So that means...' Peter said.

'No, it's not a guy. The enchantments just don't work on her,' Remus replied.

'Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew, here are your timetables.'

The four boys looked up as Professor McGonagall handed their timetables to each of them.

'Thank you, Minnie. Say, are there any girls who can go up the stairs to the boys' dorms?' Sirius asked.

'Why do you ask, Mr Black?' McGonagall asked cautiously.

'Well, Remus here had his first kiss this morning, but all he's saying about the mystery girl is that the charms don't work on her for some reason,' James explained.

'Seriously? You're bringing the teachers into this?' Remus questioned.

'You left us no choice,' Peter replied.

'Fine! I'll tell you! Oh, um, Professor, do you mind...?'

McGonagall turned and moved along.

'Okay. I kissed the spirit of a dead girl, who only I can see.'

Que James, Sirius and Peter looking at Remus as if he were crazy.

'This is why I wasn't gonna tell you. I knew you wouldn't believe me.'

'That's right. We don't, because it's so obviously not true! You're trying to confuse us. But we will find out. Someday, somehow...' Sirius said, dramatically.

'...Good luck with that,' Remus replied, picking up his timetable. 'Oh, we've got Monster Studies first lesson.'

'I don't get it. We've got Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I don't see why we need this "Monster Studies" thing as well,' James sighed, looking over his own timetable.

'Wait, I don't have Monster Studies for my first lesson. I have a free period,' Peter said. 'Actually, I don't have Monster Studies at all!'

'Well, they did say it's a selective subject. I guess you just weren't chosen for it,' Sirius shrugged.

'Speaking of first lessons,' Remus said, standing, 'we should probably head off to them.'

'Yeah,' James agreed. 'See you later, Wormtail.'

'Bye...' Peter replied, disappointed that he wasn't going to be with his friends.

The other three boys left the Great Hall and headed to the classroom that they'd have their lesson was in, according to their timetables. Other students from across all houses were already stood outside. Some students included Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, Alice Davis, Mary MacDonald, Emmeline Vance, Severus Snape and...

'Heya, Evans. Exciting, isn't it, huh?' New lesson and such,' James slid up to the red-head.

'Potter, the answer to the question I know you're going to ask is still no,' Lily Evans replied. 'Nothing changed over summer, so just bugger off.'

'Can't do that. This is my lesson too,' James smirked. 'And, anyway, I wasn't going to ask you that. I just wanted to have a little chat, catch up.'

'Well, I don't want to, so go hang out out with your boyfriend and his boyfriend,' Lily nodded to Sirius and Remus respectively.

'I'll have you know that Padfoot and I are not boyfriends,' James replied, a fake look of offence on his face. 'We are married. It happened over the summer. I invited you, but you never sent back the RSVP. As for Remus, him and Sirius are just lovers. They- '

'Nope!' Remus grabbed James' arm and pulled him back, hearing the laughter of a certain spirit behind him. 'Sorry, Lily, for...that.'

'No, it's okay,' Lily replied. 'For once, I was interested in what he had to say.'

Remus' face flushed. 'I can assure you that nothing he said was true.'

'If it's not true, how'd you explain that?' Lily, stifling a laugh, pointed behind Remus. He turned to see James and Sirius with their arms around each other, dramatically looking into each other's eyes.

Remus snorted before turning back to Lily. 'Well, the bit about Sirius and I fucking is false. Those two, however, well, I wouldn't be surprised.'

'I know I ship it,' Lily joked.

'Starbucks has set sail,' Remus laughed.

'This is no joke!' Sirius called. 'I am in deep love with my Prongsy-Poo!'

'And I love you too, Paddy-Paws!' James replied.

'Oh my God of Hyperdeath, I'm pissing!' Chara howled from where she was now laid on the floor, clutching her stomach.

She was silenced when the door the the classroom opened. The class started filing into the room, expecting to be greeted by their new professor. However, the classroom was currently empty of any other people.

The children all took seats at the desks, waiting. It was long until someone seemingly apparated into the room. Whispers filled the room. No one was supposed to be able apparate inside Hogwarts!

No one could tell who the mysterious professor was as they had the hood of their jacket pulled up and their back to the class.

Remus and Chara also couldn't also help to notice the music that had started playing from nowhere when the teacher appeared. It sounded...familiar...

'okay, settle down,' the teacher said. 'welcome, kiddos, to monster studies.'

He turned to the class and pulled down his hood.

'the name's sans, and i'll be your teacher.'


	18. New Lesson

'Are you fucking kidding me?!' Chara gasped.

The entire class was in shock. Most because _it's a fucking skeleton._

Remus and Chara because _it's Sans the fucking skeleton._

'huh... i'm guessing most of you have never seen a monster before,' Sans smiled. 'that's okay. i mean, this whole class is for you to learn about monsters.'

Sirius raised his hand.

'Are you real, or did someone drug my pumpkin juice?' he asked.

'i'm real. and, no, before anyone asks, this is not a costume. i can prove it.' Sans lifted his shirt a bit, revealing a large bottle of ketchup stored in his ribs. 'you think that could be there if this were fake?' He lowered his shirt. 'so, there you have it. i am a real skeleton.'

'But how? H-how?!' James questioned.

'that actually leads perfectly into the topic of the lesson: "the history of monsters". now, i don't want the lesson to be boring. i mean, who wants to just sit and take notes while a teacher drones on, reading from a textbook? so, today's lesson is gonna be interactive. we are gonna do some role play. so, everyone, stand up!'

The students stood, still confused. They became even more confused when Sans' left eye socket began glowing and the desks were surrounded by the same aura and stacked themselves at the back of the room.

'monster magic,' Sans replied, as if that explained it perfectly. 'now, split yourselves into two groups, one on the right, one on the left.'

The class did so, the Marauders all making sure they were in the same group.

'long ago, two races ruled over earth: humans and monsters.'

Sans pointed two the group on the left and the group on the right, including the Marauders, respectively.

'the two races lived in harmony together for years... well, until the humans found out about the ultimate power the monsters possess. you see, unlike monster souls, human souls can persist outside the body, even after death. monsters then have the ability to absorb human souls when the host dies. this would then give them unimaginable power, almost godlike. the humans grew afraid the monsters' power, fearing they'd use it against them. so, the humans started a war.'

Sans clicked his fingers and fake weapons and shields teleported in front of the two groups.

'well, go on then. it's a war, isn't it?'

Sirius ran forward and picked up a wooden sword.

'You're going down, Snivellus!'

The class erupted into battle. Well... fake battle. They couldn't actually hurt each other.

Chara watched as the class just went wild. She watched as Remus got a toy knife and started to pretend to attack the 'humans'. At first, she found watching him entertaining.

 _Wow. Knife skills. And to think I was joking when I compared him to Nagisa before..._

The fun disappeared when when Remus pretend to slash one of the 'humans' in the chest.

Chara didn't see Remus as he did this. All she could see was herself. Her eyes were glowing fiercely red, a mad smile on her face. The knife was a real one, and she was slashing the ribs of a certain skeleton.

Remus pretended to stab another person in the chest.

Chara saw herself, stabbing her own father without hesitation.

Remus pretended to thrust the toy knife in the back of someone crawling on the ground, trying to do a sneak attack.

Chara saw herself, repeatedly shoving her knife into Flowey as he screamed.

Chara turned away, unable to watch, fearing more flashbacks.

The class was brought to a stop when Sans whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

'after a long battle, the humans were victorious.'

'What? C'mon, we kicked their asses!' James called out.

'Yeah! Did you see me attacking Snivellus?' Sirius said. 'I shoved my sword right in his... I'm gonna stop there because that sounds wrong.'

Sans laughed a bit. 'yeah, sorry to say, the monsters lost. it was inevitable, though. it would take the power of every single monster soul just to equivalent the power of a single human soul. the only thing that would have given us the advantage was our magic, but the humans had wizards on their side, as it was way before the international statute of secrecy was established. we stood no chance; not a single soul was taken.

'the humans then proceeded to get their seven most powerful wizards to create a barrier that would seal all the monsters underground, deep beneath mt ebott.'

'Mt Ebott? Isn't that the mountain near you're town, Moony?' James asked Remus.

'Yeah, it is...'

'uh, monsters? you don't look too sealed underground,' Sans commented.

'Oh, right.'

The 'humans' went to the far end of the room, whilst the 'monsters' positioned themselves at the other end.

'the barrier could only be passed out of if a person had a power equivalent to a monster and a human soul. it could only be broken by a power equivalent to seven human souls. there was no way of escape.

'trapped underground, we lost all hope. however, our king, asgore dreemurr, didn't want that hope to fade. he promised that he would make the most of our situation. he started creating a society and kingdom in the caverns, consisting of five different areas, each catered to fit the needs of the various different monsters. there were the ruins, a cosy place at the beginning of the cavern. snowdin, a cold, snowy place that felt like it was always christmas; that's where my bro, papyrus, and i lived. there was waterfall which was, well, wet, and hotland, which was hot. finally, there was the capital, at the far end of the caverns, which our king named "new home". he's pretty lousy at names.

'now, for the next part i need some volunteers from the monster group to play asgore and his wife, queen toriel.'

'I'LL PLAY ASGORE!' James called out.

'cool. what's your name?'

'James Potter. Also, can I request that Lily Evans here play Toriel.'

'No,' Lily growled.

'eh, i don't see why not,' Sans replied.

Lily sighed, stepping forward.

'Hello, my darling wife,' James smirked at the red-head.

'Screw you, Potter,' Lily replied.

'actually, at this current moment in time, asgore and toriel are divorced. we'll get to that later, though,' Sans pointed out. 'anyway, back to the story. the underground's hope began to return when the news spread: the king and queen were going to have a baby.'

'Oh Merlin...' Lily sighed as James smirked at her again.

'the two of them had a son who they called asriel. okay, now i need an asriel... remus, come on forward.'

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Remus thought, stepping forward.

'Hello, son,' James smiled as Remus stood next to him.

'...I'm not calling you "Dad", no fucking way,' the lycanthrope replied.

'Yeah, call him "Daddy" instead,' Sirius said. Remus just glared back at him.

'please don't. gotta keep this pg so it can reach more readers,' Sans replied.

'We haven't been keeping any of this PG,' Remus commented. 'This whole thing is rated T.'

'What are they talking about?' Lily asked.

'No idea...' James replied.

'anyways, continuing. years later, the underground's hope grew even more when a human fell.'

'Yeah, it's my bit!' Chara yelled.

Sans gestured for Mary MacDonald, who was on the 'humans' side, to come over to the monster side.

'a girl by the name chara fell. asriel, whilst exploring the ruins, found her.'

Remus stepped forward and took Mary's hand and pulled her back to James and Lily, knowing the story and what would happen next.

'asriel took the child back to his his parents, who decided to take the child in and raise her as their own. chara didn't mind. in fact, she was really happy. she didn't bother to hide the fact she hated humanity. she didn't say why, though. maybe abusive parents or bullying or something.'

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed Chara with downcast eyes.

'the underground's morale got even better at the reveal of a prophecy. "an angel who had seen the surface would return and the underground would go empty." we believed chara was the angel from the prophecy. soon, she herself believed it too.

'a while later, chara accidentally ate buttercups, which poisoned her. she fell fatally ill. her last request was to see the golden flowers that grew in her village one final time. when the time came that she passed on, asriel wanted to fulfil her wish and so absorbed her soul. he carried her corpse to the surface, where he laid her on a bed of flowers in the centre of the town. however, the humans around saw him, and believed he had killed the child. they attacked him with everything they had. asriel had the power to destroy them all... but he did not. he took chara's body and returned to the underground, where he collapsed in the castle's garden and his body turned to dust...'

'except hardly any of that is true.'

Remus, who had led on the floor, acting out what Sans had described along with Mary, sat up, confused. It wasn't true? But the others had told him...

'only three people alive know the truth, including me,' Sans seemingly read his mind, answering. 'the real story goes like this: chara wanted to live up to the prophecy. after finding out that buttercups are poisonous, she hatched a plan with asriel. she would eat them and poison herself. when she died, asriel would absorb her soul and go to the surface, where he'd kill six humans, absorb their souls and break the barrier. however, when the time came, despite chara's voice telling him to do it, asriel couldn't bring himself to kill. he returned to the underground, where he died. the king and queen had lost two children in one night.

'distraught and angry, asgore made an announcement to the whole underground: any human who would fall underground would be murdered and their soul captured, until we had enough to break the barrier. then, we would ascend to the surface and restart the war with humanity and, with asgore possessing the powers of a god, we would reclaim the world above as our own.

'toriel was furious at asgore for this. she divorced him and fled to the ruins, where she locked the door that led to snowdin, sealing herself off from the outside world.'

'No, Evans, don't leave meeeeeee!' James called dramatically. Lily, without even looking back, flipped him off.

'as the years went by, six children fell underground. toriel tried to protect them, tried to keep them safe in the ruins. she failed. the first child was very young, and was killed by a monster in the ruins. the other five left the ruins, wanting to go home. only one one of them even made it to the capital, where they were killed by asgore.

'then, the eighth human, the seventh and final soul needed, fell. it was a girl named frisk. however, she was different to the others. she went through the underground, surviving the attacks from monsters, not by fighting, but by sparing and befriending everyone. she changed asgore's heart, making him put his anger at humanity behind him. she even ended up finding a way to break the barrier.'

Remus had to resist urge to yell out, 'THAT'S MY SISTER!' proudly.

'now, on the surface, the kid acts as our ambassador to the humans and life's pretty good.'

Sans paused, checking the time on his phone. Remus was confused. Muggle technology isn't supposed to be able to work in Hogwarts because of the high magic concentration. Then again, it was a monster phone, which must be immune to the effects of magic.

'would you look at that. the lessons already over. you'd better head off to your next lesson.'

The class gathered their stuff, preparing to leave.

'oh, wait, hold up. i need to give you homework,' Sans sighed, sitting on his desk. The whole class grumbled in annoyance.

'C'mon, Professor,' Marlene sighed. 'It's our first lesson!'

'first, don't call me "professor". too formal for me. just call me sans, it is my name, after all. second, sorry, but i gotta give you homework. but don't worry. i'll make it an easy one. decide which of these words you think most describes you: patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, fear, hatred or determination.'

While the class was confused about the homework, they were glad it was easy and started leaving the class, excitedly talking about the new subject and the monster's story.

'You coming, Moony?' James asked, as he and Sirius headed to the door.

'You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute,' Remus replied. His two friends followed the rest of the class out, leaving Remus alone in the room with Sans and Chara. He turned to the skeleton. 'So... how'd you find out?'

'you don't hide your books well,' Sans replied.

'Exactly what I said,' Chara added.

 _Hold on... if Sans is a professor, does that mean he knows about...?_

'So, if you know about this, have you worked what the silver lines on my soul are about yet?' Remus asked.

'no... are you gonna tell me? is that what this is leading to?' Sans asked.

'No. Well, I'd better go. See ya, Professor Sans.'

And with that, Remus turned and left the classroom.

'You seriously think you're gonna find out that easily, Smiley Trashbag?' Chara smiled, giggling to herself.

'what you laughing about, charasite?' Sans smirked.

Chara froze, staring at the skeleton. 'H-how can you see...?'

'there's a lot you don't know about me, kid,' Sans shrugged.

'I do know that I still don't like you,' Chara replied.

'and i don't like you. we have so much in common! now, go run along to your boyfriend.'

'How did you...?'

'i see everything, kid.'

'...I'm going. Remus is probably wondering where I am.'

Chara turned and went to leave the room. However, Sans stopped her with a single phrase.

'i know you're using him.'

Chara turned back to him. 'What?'

'i know you don't love him. not really. you're just using him to get to frisk. let me guess, you're gonna manipulate him to convince frisk to reset, so you can finish what you started?'

'You know Frisk can't RESET anymore,' Chara replied.

'that wouldn't stop you, you dirty brother killer. and that applies to two brothers, doesn't it?'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DIDN'T KILL ASRIEL! THOSE HORRIBLE HUMANS DID! THE GENOCIDE ROUTE WASN'T ME, IT WAS A DEMON STUCK IN MY HEAD! I'M A GOOD PERSON, I AM, I AM! I'M A GOOD PERSON!'

She sobbed into her hands, attempting to calm down her breathing.

'How come the only person who can see that is a boy I met a week ago...?'

Chara turned and ran from the room, phasing through the door, in tears. Sans sighed.

'you're a good actress... but it's not fooling me.'

* * *

 **There you go, I have delivered. Sorry it was so long since I updated. This was a long chapter, and along with having to write chapters for my other fanfictions, it took me a while. But now it's here!**

 **Welp, see ya in the next chapter!**


	19. Internal Conflict

_That bastard... why can't he see that I've changed...?_

 ** _Because you haven't._**

 _Wh-what?! Who... who are you?_

 ** _I'm you. The REAL you. The part you've been supressing._**

 _You. You are not me. I'm the real me. You're just a demon that won't leave my head._

 ** _I see it more as you being the annoyance that won't understand. The world is sick. Irredeemable._**

 _No! You're wrong! Go away!_

 ** _Please, you know it is. Just look at Sans. He's an unforgiving jerk! He hasn't even forgiven Frisk fully! Not to mention he's been going behind Remus' back to find secrets that Frisk has told him will ruin Remus' life!_**

 _He's just one person! You can't judge a world by just him. It's not sick! They don't deserve to die!_

 ** _Oh really? I'll leave you alone for a bit, but don't be afraid to look closer at the people around you. Maybe you'll finally see what I mean._**

* * *

'History of Magic: still sucks, Charms: still sucks!'

'Yeah, the best class is definitely Monster Studies!'

The Marauders took seat on the sofas and armchairs in the common room.

'I wish I took it. It sounds like so much fun!' Peter sighed. 'I still can't believe you actually met a skeleton!'

As they were speaking, Remus began looking around. He couldn't see Chara anywhere. He began getting worried, as he hadn't seen her since Monster Studies.

'Anyway, I think we should get our Monster Studies homework out the way,' James said. 'What were the words again?'

'Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, Fear, Hatred and Determination,' Remus listed off.

'Okay, I don't even need to think about it. Bravery all the way!' James yelled.

'Same here, mate!' Sirius grinned, high fiving his friend. 'What about you, Moony?'

'Determination,' Remus replied without hesitation.

'I think you're more perseverance, or maybe integrity,' James said.

'Nah, I'm definitely determination,' Remus replied.

'Why'd you think Sans gave us this homework? It's kinda weird, isn't it?' Sirius said.

'I'm not surprised. He's seems kinda lazy,' Remus shrugs, pretending he didn't know much about their new teacher. He didn't know why he was doing so. For some reason, he didn't want to tell his friends. I mean, they'd seen a monster, so it's not like they wouldn't believe him. Maybe it was because he'd never actually told them about Frisk. Hold on... he'd only just realised that he'd never told them about Frisk! Some brother he was...

 _I guess I have more secrets than I thought... well, I may as well a least tell them I have a twin. They are my friends, it would be weird to keep that from them._

'Hey, did I ever tell you guys I have a twin?'

'Wait, seriously?' Peter questioned.

'Yep,' Remus replied. 'She's a squib, so you've never met her.'

'Why did you never tell us you have a sister?' James asked.

'I don't know... Well, when we first met, and we asked about family and siblings, Sirius spent the whole time ranting about his family and Regulus, so I guess I didn't get a chance then, and it never came up in the future.'

'Any other secrets you're hiding from us? Like... who did you kiss?!' Sirius yelled.

Remus just shrugged. 'I already told you at breakfast.'

'We want the truth!' Sirius yelled again.

'I already told you the truth! I'd introduce you to her but, you can't see or hear her, and also, she's not around right now. I wonder where she is...'

'Uh, Moony, I think we need to refer you to a mental asylum,' James replied.

'...Give me a moment. Wait, I need the the map.'

James reached into his pocket and pulled out the Marauders Map and handed it to the werewolf. Remus pulled out his wand tapped the parchment.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The map appeared, and Remus unfolded it. He started scanning the many rooms and corridors of Hogwarts, hoping Chara's name would come up on it. Finally, he found her. It turned out that she was just upstairs in the dorm. He stood and headed to the staircase, beckoning his friends to follow.

When he reached the dorm, he pushed open the door. Chara was sat on his bed, head hung, a solemn look on her face.

'Um, hey. Are you okay?' Remus asked, going up to her as the other boys hung by the door, wondering who the hell their friend was talking to.

'Oh, um, hi, Remus,' Chara replied, looking up at him. 'It's fine, I'm okay. It's...nothing.'

'Okay... hey, I need your help. I need you to prove to these guys that you actually exist, so they don't think I'm insane.'

'I can do that, easy.'

Chara stood and grabbed a book from Remus' bedside table. As the boys stared wide-eyed at the novel, Chara walked up to them, before whacking each of them round the head with it.

'Ow! That hurt...' Peter whined rubbing his head.

'You're just using a levitation charm,' Sirius accused Remus.

Remus raised his hands, showing they were empty and that his wand was in his pocket.

And that's when Sirius' trousers were pulled down around his ankles.

'What the...?!'

Remus, Chara, James and Peter all burst out laughing as Sirius bent over and pulled his trousers back up. Chara walked back up to Remus and gave him a high five.

'Guys, though you can't see her, I'd like you to meet Chara,' Remus grinned.

'Hey,' Chara smiled.

'She says, "Hey".'

'Well, it's nice to meet you... wherever you are,' James replied.

'How come you can see her but we can't?' Peter asked.

'Dunno. Guess you're just not determined enough,' Remus shrugged.

'Wait a minute,' Sirius said. 'Isn't Chara the name of the first person who fell underground? Remember, Sans told us.'

'Hmm... what a coincidence!' Chara said dramatically.

'She said it's a weird coincidence,' Remus told the others.

'Umm... Remus? Can I talk to you in private?' Chara asked.

'Sure. Uh, guys? Would you give us some privacy?'

'Okay, we'll leave you alone, so you can have another ghost snog,' Sirius smirked as he and the other two left the room.

Remus sighed at his friend before turning to Chara. 'So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?'

'There's something I need to tell you. I think I'm... I'm...'

'You're what?'

Chara looked into Remus' eyes.

...She couldn't. She couldn't tell him. His life was already shit enough, he didn't need her to load her problems on him, no matter how scared they made her feel.

'I'm... gonna go back home for a bit. I want to see if Frisk has forgiven me yet,' she quickly fabricated a lie.

'Okay. That's fine.'

'Thanks. Bye!'

And, with that, she ran to the widow, fazing through the glass as she leapt through.

* * *

 **Well, I succeeded in making everyone hate Sans in the last chapter.**


	20. Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher

'Frisk. Frisk. FRISK! Please talk to me!'

'...'

'Would it kill you to say so much as a word?'

'...'

'You're being a real asshole, you know that?'

'...'

Chara sighed, flopping back on the bed. She'd been at the house for about a day. Frisk was sat at her desk, doing her homework and ignoring Chara's words. The spirit rolled onto her side, looking at the back of Frisk's head.

'It wasn't my fault. You started the route. Your choice made me snap. I lost control.'

Frisk still didn't respond.

'You're alright with Remus being a bloodthirsty monster, but, oh no, I kill a few people and bring 'em back to life and I'm the devil!'

Frisk suddenly froze. Then, finally, she spoke to Chara.

'How do you know about that?'

'I've been watching him. He's a lot more interesting than you. I mean, werewolf, wizard, interesting! You, human who won't say a single word to me... meh.'

'...I see... Well, stop calling him that,' Frisk sighed.

'What?' Chara asked.

'A bloodthirsty monster. He's not. You don't even know him. You can't even talk to him.'

Before Chara could reply, Frisk stood and left the room. Chara sighed.

'Oh, Frisk, you have no idea. Talking is the least we've done.'

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered kissing him. It was weird... but she'd loved it at the same time. The next thing she knew, she was on her way back to Hogwarts to see him.

When she arrived at the castle however, she saw something she hadn't been expecting.

She'd arrived in the Marauder's dorm to see they weren't there. She went down the stairs to the common room and froze.

James, Sirius and Peter were all sat or stood next to Remus, who was sat on one of the sofas. He was extremely pale and shaking, twitching occasionally. His head was hung. Lily was also there, pacing back and forth, an angry expression on her face.

'I can't believe it! Using illegal spells on students! It's just...sick!'

'Well, that's because he is sick!' Sirius growled. 'I wish he would burn in hell.'

'Moony, are you feeling better?' Peter asked. Remus didn't respond, still staring at the floor.

'If that guy has permanently traumatised Remus, I am going to break every single bone in his body,' James threatened.

As Chara watched the five kids, she started to wonder what on earth had happened.

* * *

One hour earlier...

'Moony, you seem excited.'

'Of course I am! It's the first Defence Against the Dark Arts of the year. I have been waiting for this for so long. And we're not doing magical creatures this year, so I won't have to worry about anyone doing an assignment on werewolves and finding out about my furry little problem.'

'What are we actually studying this year?'

'Curses and hexes. We're starting with the unforgivable curses.'

'Awesome! My parents will have a big storm coming at summer.'

'Two things wrong with that: first, we can't use magic outside of school. Second, it's _defence against_ the dark arts. We're going to learn how to defend ourselves against the spells, not how to do them.'

The Marauders all gathered outside the classroom, where everyone else was already stood.

'D'you think the teacher knows what he's getting into. Y'know, with the curse?' James asked. 'I mean, surely he heard what happened to Professor Lester.'

He thought back to their previous teacher the year before, who had been outed as a vampire and fired after there was backlash from parents. Despite this, he had been the best DADA teacher they'd ever had, and they were sad to see him go.

As for the curse, everyone knew it: no DADA teacher could keep the job for longer than a year.

'Well, at least we know not to get too attached this time,' Sirius replied. 'I'm talking to you, Moony.'

'I couldn't help it! Professor Lester was an awesome teacher. And the fact he was a vampire just made him an even better role model. He didn't give a damn what people thought and stayed on for as long as he could. He showed half-breeds everywhere that there was still hope for us.' Remus whispered the final part, so no one overheard him call himself a half-breed.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened.

'Enter,' a deep voice said from the other side.

The students started filing into the classroom. As Remus reached the doorway, he quickly accessed the SAVE point by the door. They were dotted all around Hogwarts, and he'd made sure to use them every chance he got. After, he followed everyone else into the classroom.

He took a seat next to James as Sirius sat next to Peter. Their teacher was stood at the front of the room, watching intently as the students took their seats. Once the class was quiet, he addressed them all.

'My name is Professor Merwin, and I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I want to make my expectations abundantly clear. Whilst you are in my class, there will be no tomfoolery, no disruptions and if there are any actions I deem unsuitable, I will not hesitate to give out detentions. Is that clear?'

The class nodded, already getting bad vibes from their new professor.

'Good. Now, today we shall be learning about the unforgivable curses. Do any of you know any of the unforgivable curses?'

No one said anything. A few seconds, Sirius raised his hand.

'Mr Black?'

'Well... there's the imperius curse,' Sirius replied.

'Correct. The total control curse. And... thank you for volunteering to take part in the demonstration.'

'What...?'

'Imperio!'

Sirius entered a trance like state and the entire class let out a gasp. Sirius was forced to stand and do ballet moves. Three students, naming no names - *ahem* Mulciber, Avery, Severus *ahem* - started laughing a bit, but everyone else was still shocked that a teacher had used an unforgivable curse on a student.

Merwin then proceeded to to wave his wand, making Sirius pull down his trousers, revealing his dog pattern boxers to everyone. He took the curse off Sirius, and the boy blinked, regaining control.

'What the...? Shit!' He bent over and pulled his trousers back up. 'This is the second time in two days!'

'Mr Black, get back to you seat before I give you a detention,' Merwin threatened. Sirius complied, slipping back into his seat. 'Now, can anybody tell me another unforgivable curse?'

No one responded. None of them wanted to be a victim of an unforgivable curse.

'Well, then. I'll guess I'll have to pick on someone... Mr Lupin.'

Remus froze. 'Um... w-well... there's the... the c-cruciatus curse.' He couldn't help but stutter in fear.

'Correct. The torture curse. And again, thank you for volunteering. Crucio!'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

Remus fell to the floor, screaming. It was excruciating. It felt like he was going through a werewolf transformation, only it wasn't stopping. All the other students were frozen to their seats, shocked that a teacher would do something like this. After about two minutes of Remus going through torture, someone finally took action.

'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!' Lily yelled, standing. 'CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM?! STOP!'

Finally, Merwin took the curse off. Remus stayed collapsed on the floor, pale as a skeleton and shaking. James, Sirius and Peter knelt down next to him, trying to talk to him, but Remus' couldn't say a word. Merwin turned to Lily, death stare on his face.

'Miss Evans, perhaps you can tell us what the final unforgivable curse is?'

Lily stared at her feet. 'The killing curse, Professor.'

'Correct. Now, as there are strict rules against killing students, I'll have to use something else to demonstrate.' He went over to a jar that contained a spider and lifted the arachnid out. Sirius twitched, having a slight fear of spiders. Merwin lifted his wand, pointing it at the spider. 'Avada Kedavra!'

The spider collapsed, limp.

'No one has ever survived this curse. Now, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew, Mr Lupin, please return to your seats.'

'Professor Merwin, I think Remus needs to go to the hospital wing!' James protested.

'Detention, Mr Potter. Now, back to your seats.'

James glared at the teacher before, with Sirius' help, helped Remus stand and return to his desk.

'Your task for the rest of the lesson is to write a two-foot-long essay on the unforgivable curses, they're effects and famous times they have been used. Any work not completed in class will be given as homework. I expect at least a foot to be done by the end of the lesson unless... well, you saw what happened to Mr Lupin.'

The class quickly opening their textbooks. For the rest of the hour, the furiously wrote and wrote and wrote. When the time was up the Marauders looked over their work. James, Sirius and Peter had managed to write over a foot, and sighed in relief. Remus was less lucky. Still shaken from the curse, he hadn't been able to concentrate, and his writing speed had slowed substantially. He'd only done three quarters of a foot. Merwin came over, looking over the four boys work. He paused when he saw Remus' work, and evil smirk appearing on his face.

'Well, Mr Lupin. You heard what I said. Crucio!'

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'

Once again, Remus felt like he was having all of his bones crushed. After a minute, Merwin finally took the curse off. He turned to address the entire class. 'All essays must be completed for next lesson. That's it for today.'

The students hurried from the class, wanting to get away from their sadistic teacher as fast as they could. James and Sirius helped Remus to his feet.

'We have to tell a McGonagall or Dumbledore about this,' Peter said. 'That guy needs to be fired.'

Remus, still shaking, shook his head.

'Why not?' James asked.

Remus just shook his head again.

'Fine. Let's head back to the common room. I don't know about you, but I want to get as far away from that classroom as I can,' Sirius said.

* * *

Chara stepped forward and knelt down in front of Remus.

'What happened?' she asked.

Remus looked up at her. He whispered quietly.

'Cruciatus curse... Professor Merwin...'

'What's the cruciatus curse?' Chara asked.

'T-torture curse...'

Chara's eyes widened.

'He tortured you?!' Chara stood, turning away. 'I can't believe this... That bastard! I-I'm gonna kill hi- '

She paused.

 ** _That's right. You're finally seeing things as they are._**

 _No. It's not true! I... I was just mad, I didn't mean I would actually do it. I'm not a murderer, I'm not gonna hurt anyone!_

 ** _I thought you understood. Think about it. Sans proves that monsters are horrible, and Frisk and this Merwin guy proves that humans are sick._**

 _That's just three... You can't judge everyone on three people._

 ** _Well, there's yourself. And Remus is a monster. Asgore is a child murderer. And don't get me started on Flowey._**

 _Stop._

 ** _And there's-_**

'I SAID STOP!' Chara froze, realising she'd yelled out loud. She glanced at Remus who was looking at her, concerned. Chara turned and ran from the room.


	21. Bad People

Chara ran. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going. She didn't care. She was just running. And as she ran, she looked at the people around her. Everything she saw... bad... evil...

Chara saw a teenage boy and girl running from a store that had alarms blaring from inside.

She saw a figure in a hoodie mugging an old woman and stealing her purse.

She saw a man telling his wife he was texting a work colleague, when he was sending dick pics to another girl.

She saw two people trading money for a bag of white powder.

She saw a women about to push a man off a balcony.

Everywhere, everything Chara saw was bad. Bad. Bad things. Bad things. Bad people doing bad things.

No! Not bad people! She couldn't start thinking like that! Yes, they did bad things, but that didn't mean they were fully evil. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is what we choose to act on. That's who we really are.

 ** _Doesn't it seem funny, though, that a majority of them act upon the dark? It's because they're disgusting._**

 _No... you're wrong... There's good! There is!_

 ** _Really? Name someone truly good._**

 _Uh... T-Toriel!_

 ** _She killed Frisk a couple of times. Not to mention she tried to trap children with her, wanting them to love her against their will._**

 _Then... Papyrus! He's an innocent cinnamon roll! And he never tried to kill Frisk._

 ** _He's a narcissist, and though he didn't try to kill her, he did try to capture her._**

 _Then... then..._

Chara attempted to come up with a person who was good and kind-hearted in every way, but...she was stumped. Everyone she knew had a selfish side.

 ** _See? You can't think of a single person. So, now, you know just what to do. RESET. You'll need enough determination, but luckily you've got a pair of twins who have a bunch of it! You just have to use one as a vessel, and kill the other and take their soul._**

'N-no... I won't... I won't ever!' Chara sobbed, willing the voice to leave her head. 'I... I need... him.'

Chara stood and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Remus was lead on his side on his bed. He had been for a while now. The other three Marauders had tried to talk to him, but he hadn't responded, unmoving. They decided to leave him alone, hoping he'd feel better later. If not, they decided they'd have to go to McGonagall and out the DADA teacher for his sick acts.

Remus stared at the wall, not able to forget the pain from when the curse was inflicted on him. The events of earlier that day kept playing over and over in his mind. It felt like what had happened had corrupted his mind, because... all he could feel was a desire to slaughter Merwin.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of sobbing. He turned to see Chara stood there, crying ghost tears. Before he could say a thing, she sat on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing into it.

'Chara? What's going on? What's the matter?'

'Th-the voices... they won't stop...' she replied between breaths. 'Please... get them to stop!'

'I...' Remus didn't know how to respond. She'd never mentioned voices before. What was he supposed to do?! 'Um... well, what are these voices telling you? ...Chara?'

When she didn't respond, he turned to her and saw she'd fallen asleep, leaning on him. Remus sighed.

He didn't know what was going on, but he desperately wanted to help.

* * *

Chara's eyes flickered open. She was led on Remus' bed, him having left. She sat up, noticing a note on the bedside table. She picked up the note, and unfolded it.

 _Sorry, Chara. I had to head to Astronomy. It'll be pretty late when I'm back. I really am sorry. I left you a chocolate bar, if that's any consolation. See you later._

 _-Remus_

Chara picked up the chocolate bar and started eating it as she ran from the dorm. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She ran through the school. After two minutes of running, she realised she had no idea where the astronomy tower was.

'Shit... I guess I'm fuck- '

Chara was unable to finish by the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing. Someone ran around the corner.

'Remus!'

He stopped running, hearing someone calling his name. Chara noticed, as he turned to her, that he had a black eye and bloody lip. Before Chara could ask what happened, a spell hit Remus in the back, knocking him to the ground.

'Aw, he thinks he can run away!' Mulciber laughed, walking up to the boy attempting to get to his feet.

'Don't let him get up!' Avery called. Mulciber complied, placing his foot on side of Remus' head, pushing him back to the ground. 'Oh, look at him! He's crying! Just like in the DADA lesson!'

'Please... please stop!' Remus begged.

'What was that? You want me to press harder? If you insist,' Mulciber grinned madly, pressing his foot down with even more force.

'AGH! P-please! Stop!' Remus sobbed, wincing in pain.

'Even harder? Oka- '

As Mulciber pressed his foot harder, it slipped.

It slipped onto Remus' neck.

 _SNAP!_

'NOOO-'

* * *

Remus' hands went up to his neck, breathing heavily.

He was alive, stood next to the SAVE point at the top of the astronomy tower.

'Remus? Are you okay?' Mary MacDonald asked, from where she was stood next to Remus.

'U-um... yeah, I just... memories of DADA,' Remus lied.

'You really need to tell McGonagall or Dumbledore about that. Merwin can't do things like that!' Mary insisted. Remus just nodded as the two of them made their way down the staircase.

As they reached the bottom, Remus saw, at the end of the corridor, Mulciber and Avery. He quickly ran off before the bullies noticed him.

'Remus? Remus!' Mary called after him and he sprinted down the corridor. He didn't reply, turning the corner. He came to a specific portrait and pushed it aside, disrupting the person inside it, before entering the secret passage. He closed the portrait, and made his way back to the dorm.

* * *

'So, "Professor", how have your first two days of teaching been?' Frisk asked Sans.

The two were sat on bar stools ay Grillby's, eating burgers.

'pretty good, kiddo,' Sans smiled, taking a swig of ketchup. 'students are well behaved. only had one lesson with him, but remus seems good. he and his friends really got into the lesson.'

'Good to hear.' Frisk sighed. 'I still can't get over the fact you all know he's a wizard now.'

'yeah,' Sans sighed as well. 'kid, there's something I think you need to know. it's about chara. she's- '

'Yeah, I know,' Frisk replied. 'She's been watching Remus, following him. Basically stalking him. She told me about it. Apparently, she thinks he more "interesting" than I am. Kinda surprising, given he can't even talk to her, let alone see her.'

'that's the thing. chara is- '

And that's when Sans found himself stood in his office at Hogwarts.

'what the...? wait... was that what i think it was? if so, then someone has control of the timeline! it can't be frisk. she definitely didn't die, and she lost control of the timeline ages ago. but then, who does?'

He paused, thinking.

'actually, it doesn't matter. whoever it is, they aren't resetting, and that's all i have to worry about.'

And with that, Sans teleported to just outside Grillby's. As he arrived, he saw Frisk running towards him.

'Sans, I just want to say, that was not me!'

'yeah, i know kid. i think someone else has control of the timeline now.'

'What, so it could be being controlled by anyone?' Frisk asked.

'well, not anyone. specifically, someone with a determination soul. the question is: who in the world has more determination than you?'

* * *

Chara found herself stood just outside the common room, tears pouring down her face.

'Th-those bastards! If Remus couldn't SAVE, he'd be dead because of them! They killed him! They're sick! Murderers! Like Asgore, Frisk, Flowey... They...they need to pay! They need to...

' **They need to die. They and all the other disgusting people in this world.** '


	22. Traits

'heya, kiddos. you all do your homework? don't answer that, it's rhetorical. to be honest, it didn't even matter.'

'Are you kidding me?!' Sirius dropped his bag to the side of his desk.

'Padfoot, we literally spent two minutes on it,' Remus rolled his eyes, taking a seat behind his desk.

'Yes, but that is two minutes of my life I will never get back,' Sirius replied.

'so,' Sans drew the class' attention back to him. 'today, we will be learning about something i talked about a lot last lesson: souls.

'the soul is the culmination of one's being. it's your emotions, dreams, fears, knowledge, everything a person is. however, souls aren't the same for everyone. as i said last lesson, human souls are much more powerful than monster souls. today, you're gonna learn the differences between monster, human and wizard souls. now, i've got a friend with me to help out today. i'd like you to meet frisk: the kid who freed us from the underground.'

Sans clicked his fingers, and Frisk was teleported into the room.

'Hi! It's nice to meet you all,' she smiled to the students. She gave Remus a small wink.

'okay, now, before we begin, i need a volunteer,' Sans said. 'frisk, go ahead.'

'Hmm... I think I'll choose my twin brother!'

Whispers filled the room. Remus sighed before getting to his feet.

'No fucking way!' Sirius gasped.

' _She's_ your twin?' James asked. 'That saviour of monsters is your sister?!'

'Yep,' Remus shrugged. 'Surprise, I guess.'

He made his way to the front of the class and stood next to Frisk.

'okay, you two, souls out,' Sans said. Both Remus and Frisk summoned their souls as Sans did the same. Sans started to talk the class through the properties of monster and human souls, all of which Remus already knew. However, when he began discussing the properties of wizard souls.

'wizard souls are very interesting, as they are a combination of both monster and human souls. they have both the specific trait and determination of human souls; however, they also have the magic of monster souls, hence why they are upside down. this makes wizard souls more powerful than both monster and human souls. they are, to use a steven universe term, a fusion of both, in a way. in fact, i did a bit of research and found out that the first wizard was actually the child of a human and monster. so, it's highly likely that, somewhere in your family tree, there's a monster.'

'Hold on, Sans,' Sirius cut across. 'Are you saying that Remus has one of the three rarest souls? That's awesome!'

'Um, Sans?' Lily raised her hands. 'You haven't explained the silver lines on Remus' soul.'

Remus froze, already starting to sweat.

'yeah, the reason for that is because, kiddos, i genuinely have no idea. no one else has marks on their soul like that,' Sans shrugged. Remus shared a glance with Frisk, then one with James and Sirius. 'anyway, today we are going to teach you how to summon your souls. then, you'll all get to see what trait you are. come on up in threes.'

James and Sirius practically leapt to their feet and sprinted to the front of the classroom, other students following behind.

'Any other secrets you need to reveal to us, Moony?' Sirius asked as he stood in front of his friend.

'Nah, I think you know everything now,' Remus replied. 'Okay, put your hand on your chest. Think about everything "you". Your likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams. Focus on them, then pull your hand forward, pulling those thoughts with them.'

Sirius did so. In front of his was a glowing, upside down, yellow heart.

'Whoa...' he gasped, staring at it.

'Yellow. That's justice,' Remus said.

'Wicked! Hey, Prongs, I got justice!' Sirius grinned to his friend who was stood in front of Sans.

'Awesome! I got bravery,' James replied, gesturing to the orange soul in front of him. 'Hey, Moony, Evans got green, what's that?'

'Kindness,' Remus replied.

The rest of the class continued to come to the front, finding out what souls they had. Severus had integrity, Marlene had justice as well, Mary had perseverance, Emmeline had patience and both Frank and Alice had bravery. No one else in the class had determination, but no one had hate or fear either, so that was good. After they had learnt how to summon their souls, everyone was sharing their results with each other. Remus took his sister's hand and went up to his two friends.

'Frisk, this is James and Sirius. Guys, this is my twin sister, Frisk,' he introduced.

'It's nice to finally meet you!' Frisk smiled. 'Remus talks about you all the time.'

'Really?' Sirius asked. 'Good things? Bad things?'

'It varies,' Frisk replied. 'One moment he's laughing about a prank you pulled, the next he's calling you idiotic twats.'

'Yeah, that sounds about right,' James nodded.

'alright, kiddos!' Sans called over the loud chatting. 'i think it's time i tell you the plans for next lesson.' The skeleton took a seat on his desk. 'you see, as you may have noticed, despite it being the most common soul, there is no one in here with a grey soul. this is because of magic. you see, wizards with a trait have the ability to use monster magic.'

Gasps and excited whispers filled the room. They'd be able to use magic without the use of a wand? Awesome!

'for the next few weeks, i'll be bringing in friends and family of mine, each with different magic and abilities,' Sans continued. 'eventually, everyone will discover which magic they possess. you could be throwing energy spears or fire balls, who knows? anyway, that's the end of the lesson for today. no homework this time. see ya, kiddos.'

'Bye, bro!' Frisk smiled, waving to Remus.

'See you later, sis!' Remus responded, following his friends from the room.

The lycanthrope had taken only three steps into the corridor, however, before hearing his name.

'Remus. Psst, Remus.'

He turned to see Chara, gesturing for him to follow her.

'Guys, I'll catch up with you later,' Remus said to his friends before going up to the spirit. 'I haven't seen you all day. Where've you been?'

'Thinking. Remus, I need your help with something. You have to promise to do exactly as I say. Do you promise?'

'Um... sure. What is it?'

'Let's head somewhere more private.'


	23. Murder

_What have I done...?_

Remus felt like he was going to be sick as he and his three friends made their way to the Defence Against the Darks lesson. James, Sirius and Peter hadn't noticed how pale and quiet Remus had been the night before and that morning.

As the four boys arrived outside the classroom, James finally noticed the fear on Remus' face.

'Mate, if that guy does anything to you today, hell, to anyone, we're going straight to McGonagall, okay?' he reassured his friend.

 _I don't think you're going to have to worry about that..._

The group of students stood outside their classroom, waiting for Merwin to open the door and let them inside. However, ten minutes went by and no one came. By now, the students were growing concerned. Had their room been changed without them being told? Or had the curse come into effect onto Merwin?

Lily pushed her way from her spot in the crowd to the door. She knocked.

'Professor Merwin?' she asked. 'Hello? Can we come in?'

There was no response from the other side.

'That's it. I'm breaking down the door!' Sirius announced, stepping back for a run up.

'Or...' Marlene pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the door lock. 'Alohomora.'

There was a click from the lock and the door swung open. As the entire class stepped into the room, Remus began shaking. They were all going to see it.

The room was enveloped in darkness. Nothing could be seen.

'Lumos!' someone said, and the room was doused with light.

Gasps and screams filled the room.

The desks had been pushed to the side of the room. In the middle of the floor, Merwin led on his back, lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Blood was pouring from a large gash across his chest.

'Merlin's hairy arse!' Sirius gasped.

'Fucking hell...' James stared wide eyed.

'Remus? Remus! Where are you going?!' Peter called.

Remus had turned and ran from the room. He made his way through the school until he came to the boys' bathroom. He ran inside and slammed open the door to a cubicle before collapsing to his knees and vomiting into the toilet.

'Don't worry. Frisk had the same reaction when she first killed.'

Remus, shaking, stumbled from the cubicle to see Chara sat on the edge of one of the sinks.

'I... I can't believe you... you made me do that!' he gasped.

'I didn't make you do anything. I only requested it,' Chara shrugged.

'I don't think you understand,' Remus growled. 'I am a murderer!'

'So what?' Chara asked. 'Frisk and I are as well.'

'That's different! Then you could just RESET, and everything would be okay! But I can't! This is permanent. Look!' He summoned his soul and checked his stats:

 ** _Remus Lupin_**

 ** _ATK: 30_**

 ** _DEF: 30_**

 ** _LV: 2_**

'See? I've got more LOVE! If anyone sees this, they'll know what I did! I'll be expelled, I'll be sent to Azkaban!' Remus started breathing heavily, shaking, running his hands through his hair. He collapsed to his knees and felt his pulse quicken. Oh god, he couldn't breathe...

'Remus?' Chara's voice asked, but it sounded distant. Remus' vision was going blurry, he couldn't see clearly.

'Moony? You in he- MOONY!' James' voice yelled. However, by the time his friends joined him by his side, Remus had already passed out.

* * *

Sans teleported into the DADA corridor, clutching the note that had been delivered to his office by an owl. It had told the staff to meet in said corridor immediately. But this is Sans we're talking about so, of course, he was a couple minutes late.

'what's going on?' he asked as he pushed to the front of the group of teachers. He froze when he reached the front, seeing the corpse in the classroom before him.

'The fourth years found him like this,' McGonagall explained.

Sans stepped forward, no one trying to stop him as he knelt beside the corpse. Above the body, an upside down grey heart was floating. Hoping Alphys wouldn't mind, Sans clicked his fingers and a soul container teleported into his hands. He turned the soul blue and guided it into the glass cylinder, keeping it safe inside. He teleported it back to his office. He stood up straight, looking carefully at the body.

'Is there something you may know about this, Professor Gaster?' Dumbledore inquired, a knowing glint in his eyes.

'please, just call me sans,' the skeleton insisted, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. He paused before explaining.

'not all the humans who fell in the underground were as kind as frisk. one time, a human fell down, and they decided that they would kill. they started attacking and killing innocent monsters for fun. i saw it all. the thing is, the way the killed... when they used a knife, their preferred weapon, they killed by striking monsters across the chest, exactly the same as this.'

'So, you're saying...?' Flitwick started.

'i'm saying that it's likely a kid did this. a student.'

* * *

'Oh god... Is he dead? He can't be dead!'

'He's not dead, Wormtail, he's still breathing.'

'Guys, he's opening his eyes!'

Remus groaned as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. 'What happened?'

'We think you had a panic attack,' James replied. 'We found you the bathroom, gasping for breath, shaking...'

'You passed out when we reached you,' Sirius added.

'I'm not surprised, though,' Peter sighed. 'Seeing Merwin's body was really freaky...'

'That's an understatement,' Sirius replied.

Remus' eyes wandered to James' bed, which Chara was perched on the end of. 'Um... can I have a bit of space? I need to clear my head.'

'Sure, Moony. We'll be in the common room if you need us.'

The other three left the room. Remus turned to the spirit.

'You scared me, y'know?' Chara sighed. 'I didn't know what to do. I've never seen anyone have a panic attack before.'

'I can't do it, Chara,' Remus shook his head. 'I can't kill.'

'It'll get easier, the more LOVE you have,' Chara attempted to convince him. 'I say, next, we get Mulciber and Avery.'

'Chara, I- '

'They want to join Voldetort.'

'...What?'

'I did a bit of spying, and I heard them talk about this dark wizard. Voldetort, right? Thinks all muggles and muggleborns deserve to die? That wizards should rule the world with him at the top?'

'It's Voldemort. What about him?'

'Mulciber and Avery are going to join him when they leave Hogwarts. Apparently, they're getting these tattoo things called "Dark Marks" at Christmas.'

Remus paused, staring at the ground. 'I can't...'

'Don't forget they killed you. Literally. If it weren't for your ability to SAVE, you wouldn't exist right now, because of them. Think of how that would have affected your family, friends, me. Think about how they could do the same thing to other innocent kids who can't go back in time.'

And think about it Remus did. He was suddenly imagining Mulciber and Avery in Death Eater robes, killing and torturing his friends and family. It made him sick to think about.

'You can SAVE them, Remus. Hundreds of deaths prevented by killing two people. Surely that's a sacrifice you must be willing to make?'

Remus took a deep breath before looking back at Chara.

'What's the plan?'


	24. LOVE

Classes were cancelled for the rest of the week. Questions were running through the heads of all the students. Who had killed Merwin? Why was Merwin killed? Who was going to replace him? However, while the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor students were wondering this, Remus and Chara were plotting their next two murders.

Then, after the weekend, it was back to classes for Monday. The fourth years had relatively normal lessons for the first three lessons. However, the fourth lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'You think they've got a replacement yet?' James asked as they waited outside the classroom.

'Probably, or Minnie would have told us that we have a free period,' Sirius replied. 'I wonder what the new guy's like. You think they know what happened to Merwin?'

'They were probably told. I think it would be kind of illegal for them not to be told,' Remus replied. Funnily enough, he had sort of become slightly numb to what he had done.

The door of the classroom opened.

'Come in, please,' a man's voice spoke from inside the classroom. The students stepped inside. The new teacher was a male. He had his back to the class, writing on the chalkboard. He had brown hair and wore glasses. Unlike the other professors, this one did not wear robes, but a plain black polo shirt, blue striped tie and jeans. Once the students were all sat down, he turned to face them. 'Salutations. I am Professor Sanders, and I am your new Defence the Dark Arts teacher.'

Sirius' hand shot on the air. 'Did you hear what happened to the last one?'

Next to him, James draw a finger across his neck.

'How can you make fun of something like that?' Lily asked.

'The guy was an asshole; do you really expect us to cry over him or something?' Remus shrugged. Lily looked slightly shocked that it was Remus off all people to say that.

'In response to your question, yes, I was informed,' Sanders replied. 'However, simple mathematics shows the probability of being killed is infinitesimal.' He paused, noticing the confused looks of a few of the students. He rephrased. 'The chances of being killed are very small.'

'I'm guessing someone has never heard about the curse,' James mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Curse?' Sanders questioned, intrigued.

'The DADA job's supposedly cursed,' Marlene replied. 'No one's been able to keep it more than a year.'

'Really?' Sanders asked, taking a seat at his desk. He looked over some papers in front of him before pushing them aside. 'I did have a lesson planned for today, but I'm very interested in learning more about this "curse". It does technically relate to our first topic of the year. So, I will postpone what I had planned for next lesson. Today, we'll have an open discussion. We can talk about the curse, and you can also tell me if there are any particular topics you wish to learn about this year.'

Immediately, the class knew this teacher was way better than Merwin. He had literally dropped the lesson so that the could just talk for an hour.

It got better.

After about ten minutes of discussing different topics in class, there was a knock on the door. It opened and a man stepped in. He had a light blue polo shirt, khakis, brown shoes, glasses like Sanders', and had a cardigan tied over his shoulders. No, wait, on closer inspection, it was not a cardigan, but a cat hoodie.

'Hey, Lo!' he smiled.

'Um, Patton, I'm in the middle of a class,' Sanders replied, gesturing to the students.

'Oh, sorry! I thought you said you have a free period at one thirty?' the man, Patton, asked.

'Two thirty, Patton,' Sanders corrected.

'Oops,' Patton chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his head. 'I just wanted to bring you these.'

'Are those cookies?' Peter asked, looking at the box in Patton's hands.

'Yeah, they're my own recipe! I actually own a bakery in Hogsmeade,' Patton explained.

'Hm. You know, Professor,' Sirius turned to Sanders. 'With what happened to the guy before you, you can't trust anything. Maybe we should test them, make sure they haven't been messed with.'

'I think I can trust Patton,' Sanders replied. 'I've known him since I was five. But, I will share the cookies if you want them.'

'Trying to become the popular teacher, Lo?' Patton smirked, opening the box of cookies and beginning to offer them out. Remus made sure to sneak two and hand one to Chara.

 _Chocolate chip,_ the spirit observed. _Good. These guys can live._ _ **For now.**_

'You can't blame him. Unpopular DADA teachers don't tend to end well,' Emmeline replied to Patton's comment.

'What do you mean?' Patton asked.

'Dead!' the entire class replied in almost perfect unison.

'Last one was killed. No one knows who did it,' Cathy, a Ravenclaw girl spoke up.

'I overheard a rumour that it was a student,' Jayleigh, another Ravenclaw who was sat beside Cathy, added. 'It could be anyone in this room...'

Patton sent a worried look at Sanders. The teacher sighed. 'Patton, I'll be fine.' The other man didn't seemed convinced. Sanders got to his feet and went up to Patton and did something that surprised many of the students.

Sanders wrapped his arms around Patton a planted a kiss on his lips.

'I'll be okay, you don't need to worry.'

'O-okay,' Patton nodded, though he still sounded unsure. 'I-I should probably go. Roman wanted me to run through some lines with him.' He addressed the rest of the class. 'It was nice to meet you all!'

He turned and left, waving to the class. Sanders made his way back to his desk, but it didn't take him long to notice the looks the class were giving him. 'Yes, I am openly gay. If you have a problem with that, too bad.'

'It's not that, Professor. It's just that we've never met any of our other teachers' spouses before, let alone seen them kiss in front of us,' Lily replied.

'Whoa, okay, "spouse" is too strong a word, he's just my boyfriend,' Sanders replied.

'For how long?' Marlene inquired, obviously intrigued by the relationship gossip.

'Is this really information I should be telling students?' Sanders raised an eyebrow.

'I thought you said we could talk about anything we wanted this lesson,' Mary pointed out. ' "Open discussion", and all that.'

Sanders sighed. 'Two and a half years.'

'Two and a half years?!' Emmeline gasped. 'Okay, I think it's safe to say, you're very close to "popping the question" time.'

'Okay, this is definitely too personal to be discussing with students. Maybe we could stick with the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts,' the teacher replied.

They didn't stick to the subject.

* * *

'Definitely as good as Professor Lester was.'

'As good? More like better! Are you forgetting he gave us cookies?'

'Chocolate chip cookies, you can't forget the chocolate.'

'You'd never forget the chocolate, Moony.'

The four Marauders made their way down the corridors after their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was over. They had Monster Studies for their last lesson, and so it was time for Peter to head off to the common room. He said goodbye to his friends before heading off.

The other three gathered outside the Monster Studies classroom, Remus looking around for Chara. He hadn't seen her since he left the DADA classroom. She was probably working on getting rid of anything that would interfere with their plan.

The door of the classroom was surrounded by the blue aura of Sans' magic and pushed open. The students made their way inside, extremely excited. They were going to be learning how to use monster magic, starting today. They couldn't wait!

But apparently, they had to wait.

'sorry, kiddos, but i forgot something important we have to go through before we start doing magic,' Sans apologised after they'd all sat down at their desks. 'we have to go through stats.'

Frisk, who'd been sat on Sans' desk, jumped to her feet summoning her soul. She then double-tapped it with her finger, and a black box with white writing appeared.

'these are frisk's stats,' Sans explained. 'everyone has different statistics, for different reasons. i'm gonna take you through the basic stats today.

'HP. health points. basically, how much damage you can take before you die. for monsters, HP varies drastically between everyone. for example, my bro has 680 HP. on the other hand, i only have 1.'

Whispers filled the room. One health point? He could only take one damage, and he'd be dead? Merlin's beard, he was vulnerable.

'as you can see, frisk's maximum HP is 20. this is the average for most humans your age. humans live through the first years of their lives with 10, then it jumps to 20 when they are ten years old, then 50 when they turn eighteen. they can also train themselves to raise their HP even more,' Sans continued. 'that isn't the only way for a person to raise their maximum HP, however. i'll come back to that later.'

'next. there's ATK and DEF. ATK is how strong your attacks are, how much damage you can inflict. DEF is the strength of your defence. the higher your defence, the less damage you take.

'now, the final statistics I want to go over are EXP and LOVE. both of these are anagrams. EXP stands for execution points.'

A chill spread through the class as Sans said this.

'A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE stands for level of violence, a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.'

Remus' heart thudded in his chest. He hoped – no, prayed – that Sans didn't ask them to practice checking their stats.

'now, i want you all to practice checking both your own and others' stats.'

 _Fuck._

As everyone else started standing up and summoning their souls, Remus stayed frozen in his chair. This was it. They'd see how much LOVE and EXP he had, and he'd be screwed.

'Okay, let's get this done,' James spoke, breaking Remus from his trance.

'I'm guessing you have experience with this, Moony,' Sirius turned to his friend, who was still sat in his chair. 'You wanna go first?'

'U-um...'

'I can deal with this.'

Chara had appeared next to Remus. She placed a hand on the lycanthrope's shoulder, concentrating hard.

'It should be okay. Go ahead.'

Remus, hoping whatever Chara had done had worked, summoned his soul and double-tapped it.

 ** _Remus Lupin_**

 ** _ATK: 25_**

 ** _DEF: 25_**

 ** _LV: 1_**

Remus let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how, but somehow Chara had manipulated the appearance of his stats. The only thing that looked slightly off was that the numbers were in red instead of white. However, it seemed James and Sirius did not notice.

'Seems easy enough,' James nodded, summoning his own soul, double-tapping it.

 ** _James Potter_**

 ** _ATK: 27_**

 ** _DEF: 23_**

 ** _LV: 1_**

Sirius then did the same.

 ** _Sirius Black_**

 ** _ATK: 28_**

 ** _DEF: 22_**

 ** _LV: 1_**

'Hell yeah, I have the highest attack!' Sirius grinned.

'Not true,' Chara smirked.

'Yeah, but I have higher defence than you,' James replied to Sirius.

'I have the highest defence,' Remus countered, smiling at the competitiveness of his two friends. He noticed Sans glancing in his direction and quickly double-tapped his soul, knowing the skeleton definitely would notice the red writing and question it.

The rest of the lesson was just people comparing their stats. No one in the class had any LOVE above 1, and no one had ATK and DEF above 28. Well, no one except Remus.

Once it was over and they left the classroom, Remus let out a sigh of relief. However, he didn't get to relax for long as Chara gestured for him to follow her into an empty classroom. As he did so, she held out to him a pair of gloves and a knife.

'It's time. You know what to do.'


End file.
